Bless The Broken Road
by ksjf2012
Summary: THANK YOU TO DeniseDEMD and BeliversNeverDie18 for your O/C's I hope you like this story! It is nto a slash! :)
1. Chapter 1

_Lost You_

Nerves always mange to make people act different. Some people get hot. Their palms sweat and they stutter. They can even shake sometimes, and get sick. While others, accept the nerves and just go with it, to see where it takes them. And the weirdest part for me, is the people who don't get nervous at all.

I'm the type fo guy who never lets his nerves show. No matter the situation, I keep my cool and act like I am not at all bothered. Whenever I get around a pretty girl, I over compensate. I try to act tough, which I'm not. I try to put on a face that I'm the hottest thing around and she would die without me. It never worked and I got used to that. Until I met the girl who really turned everything around for me. Adelynn. I was surprised when my poor attempts at just getting in her dress worked and she took me back to her place. Yeah we had sex, and yeah it was the best sex I've had in a while, but the things that happened after my supposed one night stand really shocked me. I started texting her every day. I was taking her out on cute date and expensive dinners, and I didn't need to pull any lines on her to have it happen. She actually liked me for me. And I really liked everything about her. When people saw us together, they actually told us, we were perfect with each other. Even thought I had short blonde hair, and she had longer brown hair, people still told us, it was like we were made for each other. And that was just off our looks. We both had bright green eyes that we were always being complemented about. I guess you could describe both of us as a rocker type. I had tattoos and she had piercings. One of my favorite things about her was the sexy little piercing above her lip. It was called a Marilyn Monroe, not that it mattered. She wore it so well. While we kind of dressed the same, in the colors we wore or how we wore things, we were actually exact opposites. She was short. Like almost a half a foot shorter than me. She snuggled right up under my arm anytime we were with each other. She fit perfectly. Into my body and into my heart. It wasn't long before I had fallen head over heels for her. In just 5 short months she had moved in with me and we were the picture of a happy loving couple. But not everything stays golden forever I guess.

There are just some things most people don't agree on with each other. That's why we have separate political parties. But when it came to Adelynn and myself, our equally stubborn heads would hit hard against each other, leaving the house and everywhere we went a total disaster. It was the little things she did sometimes. If I said one thing, the wrong thing, it would go sour and I'd be the bad guy cause I never think about her feelings. I can't make any kind of joke about anything around her, because it ends in tears. But the second she wants to go to a party and act loud and flirty with every dick walking by, I'm not allowed to get upset. The second I tell her she's acting ridiculous the tears start up again and I have to get on my hands and knees and beg for her forgiveness. Usually and this is why I wasn't always so upset with her, was that make-up sex would always be in the cards for us. We'd scream at each other, argue, cry, and then fuck like there was no tomorrow. And when tomorrow rolled around, we'd be fine and go on as the happy loving couple as usual.

But that's what became our biggest problem. We got so used to our routine that the sex became boring, and the things that used to make us laugh had become stupid and boring. We rarely spent time with each other because we'd get on each other's nerves so fast. If it hadn't had been for the finale straw with her, that I had to leave and clear my head, I wouldn't have even considered this. But it came down to the wire. We were so sick of each other, there was no sex, and all the happy feelings that came from her, were gone. Our physical and emotional spark and died out and I was completely afraid that I was going to lose her for good. That is until I went to see my friends and had an interesting conversation with Logan.

I've never even thought about being with another women while being with Addy. There was just no need. But hearing Logan telling me he was having the same problems with his girlfriend Denise, and with all the drinks we were throwing back, an idea formed in his head. I was completely appalled by the idea at first because…that's my girlfriend. I don't want her having sex with anyone else, especially my best friend! But he kept reminding me, and being the genius that the is, that to get the spark back in any relationship, something exciting needs to happen. Anything really. I mean we could have tried sky diving and it probably would have helped with the emotional aspect because it would have strengthened our trust but it didn't seem extreme enough. At least not as extreme as he was talking. With every drink and the more he talked, I was slowly starting to agree with him. I was beginning to think he actually made sense. And when I asked him how we would convince the girls, he said to leave that up to him. It came down to him asking me if I was in, and when I croaked out yes, I regretted it immediately.

I had no idea how he would convince either of them but a week after our conversation, he sent me a text asking me to go to the nicest hotel and check in under my name. All I had to do was get the key to the room and wait up there. And that's why I'm here, now. The room was huge with a huge bed made with a dark blue and white sheet set and matching comforter. My nerves were desperately trying to show but I kept calm walking around the room and checking it out. I turned on the TV leaving it on the last channel it was set on, and walked to the mini bar, opening the fridge. It had beer in it and I took one out popping fast. I had about half of the can empty when I heard soft knocks on the door. I swallowed hard and set the beer down waking to the door fast. I sighed out, flattened out the front of my plaid button up shirt and put my hand on the knob. I pulled it open kind of fast, expecting to see Logan with both Addy and Denise, all three of them telling me we were about to have a three way. But it wasn't them. At least not all of them.

Denise…where do I even start with her. I've always admired Logan's taste in girls. He just doesn't settle. He searches until find the girl he could actually see himself falling in love with. If she doesn't fit that bill, he looks her over. So I guess with Denise, obviously there was something special about her, that he kept her with him. I've also noticed that most of the girls Logan looks for, which is probably why he always gets his heart broken, are like…ridiculously good looking. They all always have killer figures, beautiful faces, and bubbly personalities. Denise was no exception. She was shorter than me, like most girls were, but whenever we were around each other; we always seemed to get lost talking to each other for hours. She was the type of girl who you could bring up any topic and she could talk to you about it. And she always had something intelligent to say. It was nice to be able to sit down with her every now and then and just pick her brain. "Oh God…please tell em Logan told you I was coming…and we were doing this?" He little cheeks went beat red and I smiled moving out of the way letting her walk in.

"No he did…sorry. Come in." She walked past me her heels hitting the floor softly and her flowy black dress gently swayed with her hips. I shut the door, swallowing hard, smelling her sweet flowery perfume and followed in after her. Her dress only went to her knees showing just her calves which were tan and smooth looking. She set a small white purse on the edge of the bed and sat down next to it crossing her legs at the ankles and folding her hand sin her lap. Her shoulder length brown hair was a little curled and the sides were pinned back with black clips. Her big brown eyes looked at me, almost giving off fear. I cleared my throat softly and walked to the mini fridge. "Would you like a drink?"

"You have any scotch?" I turned to her fast and nodded slowly. She smiled small and I turned back to the bar grabbing a glass and putting a few cubes of ice in it. I searched for the small bottle of brown liquid she was requesting . I poured some in, just covering the ice and grabbed my beer walking back to her. I sat down next to her handing her the glass. As soon as her fingertips touched the cold glass she tipped it back and drank all of it, squeezing her eyes shut hard. She gulped it all down and brought the glass back down shaking her head softly. A little bit of hair fell out of the clips and fell onto her face. She ignored, opening her eyes unaware that I was completely mesmerized by her. "So how much did Logan tell you?" I closed my mouth and looked away from her at the TV that was still on, and on very low volume. "I mean…did he tell you the whole story, or just his side of it like usual…" She trailed off and glanced over at me. I didn't really have a response for her, especially when she reached out and took my beer from my hands gently and surprisingly drank all of that. She handed me the empty bottle, wiping under her chin and sighed softly. "Do you think, it's possible to fall in love with someone, only because of who he is, and who he knows?" I slouched a little and tapped the end of my beer bottle onto my leg. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way but when I met Logan and we started dating, it wasn't because I love him or wanted to love him. And it wasn't because I like his fame and his money. I'm not a gold digger." I looked away and swallowed hard feeling bad for my best friend. "It was because I was interested in someone else."

"Who?" I hated asking because I knew I was probably going to be asked what happened with the two of us by him and I didn't want to tell him any of this, but my curiosity was too strong.

"You." It was a small whisper that I almost didn't catch. I faced her fast just as she was standing up and walking to the bar. She lazily poure din more Scotch into her glass keeping her back to me. "Call me crazy but you actually make me feel like a person instead of a female you can parade around. DO you kwno the last time Logan and I went on a date was, were it was just the two of us? He always takes me somewhere, where there is a crowd. Somewhere he can show me off to his buddies and brag to them that he gets to fuck me. It really makes a girl feel good, ya know." She took a swig of her drink before setting it on the bar and still kept her back to me. I had noticed what she was talking about before, and I was always curious as to why parties or just hanging out with them, ended with me and her talking until dawn, while Logan and Addy continued drinking or partying. It was upsetting to know that I could be with a girl who is interested in me, rather than my parties and night life. I love Adelynn to death but we just don't really have that much I common. "I know you haven't been getting much sex either but, with Logan if I don't put out all the way, I don't get anything. Not even kisses or sweet touches. It's either all or nothing. SO I just stopped. I wasn't going to continue felling used by him, which is why I'[m here. He thinks we just need our spark relit again, and yeah I guess it might work but when I was told that you were interested in it as well…Jesus Christ Kendall. I was set on fire. My head, my body, my heart…I've been yearning for you since I first met you and here my boyfriend was, giving me the chance, even if it meant your girlfriend having sex with him. Because it was still you and everything seemed okay with the scenario." I gently set my head in my free hand and closed my eyes thinking about what Adelynn and Logan were doing right now. It gave me the chills thinking about it, but with every word she said to me, the more I could have cared less. "I'm sorry about them by the way." I looked up fast and stood up staring at the back of her head. "When I found out I wanted to tear Logan's dick off but I kept my cool and we stayed together for God knows what reason…" I frowned and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly but turned to me, glass of Scotch in her hand. Her mouth parted just a little and closed her eyes. "You have no idea do you?"

"About what?" My voice was small, matching hers and she opened her eyes but looked down between our bodies that were sort of close to each other.

"They've been sleeping with each other." My hand fell from her shoulder and I stepped back hitting the bed hard. I sat down, feeling my head spinning and feeling my body shaking slightly. I could barely see two inches in front of me but I felt her hand son my legs and felt one of them move up and touch my face. "I'm sorry…I thought you knew. I thought that's why you came here…" My eyes closed softly trying to remember the good times with my girlfriend but nothing was coming up. All that I saw and remembered were the fights, the not sleeping in the same room, and her always leaving and crying. She was probably going to Logan all this time.

How could I have been so stupid? She was fucking my best friend behind my back without a single thought about me. She didn't care how destroyed this would make me. And he…he asked me to fuck her and I'm letting him. Right now probably! I was an idiot to not see any of these signs and to think we just needed to spice up our life. She was already doing a damn good job at that clearly. "I…I should go. You don't look very…" I felt her stand up, using my leg for support and I opened my eyes. She was turning to the bar and took a last swig of her drink before turning and walking past me. I stood slowly watching her grab her bag and turn to me. "I'm so sorry Kendall. From the bottom of my heart. I know exactly what you're going through…a little. I know you love her. I'm sorry." She turned slowly and put her head down walking to the door. I had never sprinted faster than I did to stop her. I had to push my way past her, getting between her and the door. She looked up confused and I reached out, holding her face gently in my hands and kissed her hard and quick. I was up against the door thankfully, because I was sure to fall to my knees. Her lips were full, sweet tasting and so perfectly wonderful to kiss. I was literally swept off my feet. I had to move one of my hands down her body to grab ahold of her hip to keep myself standing. I heard something drop, her purse and felt both her hands move up my chest and my neck, stopping on it and holding me in place gently. She was the first to move the kiss along further. She nipped at my bottom lip and I opened it, granting her access, but that was the last thing I was going to let her take control over.

I pushed off the door and started walking her to the bed. The one place I had been wanting to get her into for the last two years. Consciously I never knew that. Not until everything came in clear and she opened my eyes to the complete truth. Ever step we took getting closer to the bed, our kiss heated up and our hands worked faster to take off clothes. Both my hands moved to her back and when we got to the bed we stopped. I pulled away from her mouth and bent slightly at my knees, searching for the bottom of her black dress. My fingers grabbed around the hem and I stood up fast lifting it with me. I let my fingertips drag along the back of her smooth thighs and over her bare ass cheeks. Her arms went straight up and I took a step back as the dress went higher revealing her perfect body. She had on a back satin thong, matching her black satin bra, leaving nothing to the imagination. As soon as the fabric went over her head I tossed it to the side fast and set my hand son her soft, cold skin. I held around her ribs softly and pushed her back and down on the bed. She didn't lay though. She stayed seating and her fingers started to work on my belt and my pants. I smiled and unbuttoned my plaid shirt as fast as I could. Just as I was shimming out of the arm holes, my pants were pulled down, along with my boxers just to underneath my butt. When I let the shirt fall tot eh floor and I went to take off my white undershirt, her lips wrapped around my still flaccid dick and she slowly moved down it making me moan and put my head back raising a hand and wrapping it in her hair. I couldn't help but guide her mouth up and down my dick while I gently thrusted into her mouth. She didn't seem to mind though and every time her mouth would go over the tip her hand would grab ahold of the base and start to make an amazing friction between the skin of my dick and the skin of her hand. I hoped I was only going to let her suck me until I was hard, but she was really good at this. Like…pro status. I kept her hair back for her as she glanced up at me with big doe eyes and sucked me just a little faster. I had to keep my eyes on her as one of her hands grabbed a hold of my balls and gently messaged them. I tightened the grip on her hair shoving her face back down my entire length groaned out, loudly. That was it for me. If I didn't get her off my now, I never would. I let go of her head and grabbed her shoulders pushing her back gently. As she laid back flat on her back, she wiped her mouth with her fingers and I smiled small. I hurried out of my pants and boxers and shoes, just leaving my socks on, grabbing the sides of her thong and tugged it down softly. She lifted her butt off the edge of the bed letting me take it off the whole way and quickly I spread her legs, diving between them. I tried my hardest not to be a maniac and just lose my mind, but it's been almost 1 month without any physical attention from a women.

I didn't hesitate as soon as I got eye level, to shove two fingers inside her. A moan ripped out of her mouth as I leaned in and licked over the sensitive bud that was just begging me to touch it. Her clit was practically on fire and with every sweet lick I gave it, and every time my finger went in and out of her, her breath picked up speed, and tugged on the blanket beneath her. She started to move her hips so that every time my finger came up inside her, it was met with an equally hard push from her. She ended up putting her feet on my shoulders and I was grateful she had taken her heels off. But as she slowly came undone with my touch, for some reason my dumbass head started to think about who she was, and who she was dating. This was my best friends girlfriend, no matter what the circumstance was right now with him and her. He never told me they broke up. This is wrong.

I pulled away from her and gently took my fingers out of her. That made her sit up fast and I gently set down on my knees looking up at her face. "What's wrong?" I smiled small and but my hands out on either side of her legs. She set her hands on my face and leaned down kissing me softly. I moved my hands up to her hips and held her gently.

"I have a girlfriend…and you have a boyfriend." She pulled away from my mouth chuckling softly shaking her head.

"You knew that coming into this, and you came anyway. Why's it different now? Especially knowing what they did and probably are doing?" She bit her bottom lip and I reached out with my lips to the side kissing her hand still on my face. "I really like you Kendall…and I'm not ashamed to admit I might even be in love with you." I looked up to see her eyes not telling me any lies and squeezed onto her skin. "We both came here for a reason. We're lonely and hurt. We shouldn't have to suffer by ourselves." One of her legs gently started to rise along the side of my body and when it reached my middle back she wrapped around it and pulled me forward. She sat up straight and I placed a soft kiss to her chest still covered in a bra. Her other leg did the same to my other side and when it locked with the other behind my back I stood up fast grabbing underneath her but and got on the bed slowly and carefully so I didn't drop her. When I reached the head of the bed, I lowered her gently, her hands clinging to my neck. I hovered over her as she rubbed my neck soothingly. I spread her legs gently making them fall off my back and licked my lips still tasting her on my skin. Her hands moved down, over my chest and stopped on my lower stomach when I gently started to push my rock hard cock inside her. She closed her eyes, parting her mouth just a sliver and dug her nails into my skin. I put my hand son her thighs, pushing them back and open wider. I slowly moved inside her being as gentle as I could with her. I didn't stop at all until I was balls deep inside her either.

It was unlike any other feeling being inside her. I've only been with Adelynn for the past two years so I kind of forgot what any other women felt like. I forgot that anyone else could feel amazing, safe and comfortable. I fell over top of her as I started up a fast pace and put my elbows outside her head. My hands locked at the fingers over her head and my thumbs brushed the soft brown hair off her forehead. We kept our eyes together as I slowly and passionately pulled out and pushed in. Her fingers scratched up and down my back and her legs locked behind each of mine. When it was all becoming too much for me and I had to pick up the speed, hitting in her harder, her hands went down to my butt and squeezed on hard. I dipped my head down and kissed along her neck, biting softly here and there. My hips started to move at their own will and I lost control of them. I couldn't stop myself from pushing up on my hands, to get a better angle. Her legs lifted fast and wrapped around my butt. We didn't say two words as I started going faster and without even telling her, I came. Hard, and fast. My eyes were squeezed shut tight and I couldn't really make heads or tails of anything but I'm pretty sure she screamed my name and was hugging around me, shaking softly scratching at my back, probably leaving marks.

I was so out of breath, I was pretty sure I was having an asthma attack. I only had enough strength to roll off her and put my hand son my forehead wiping the sweat away. Any thought of Adelynn and Logan had left my mind and all I ever wanted for the rest of my life was Denise. Apparently…she wanted more of me, right now. Again. I felt her climb on my lap rubbing my chest softly. I opened my eyes and smiled up at her, smiling down at me. I slowly pushed myself up wrapping around her back kissing her neck. My hands moved up and unhooked her bra pulling it off her shoulders. I tossed it to the side fast and grabbed both kneading softly. "Where do we go from here?" I pulled away from her skin and looked up to see her staring down at me serious. Her hands went on my head and ran her fingers through my sweaty, messy hair. "How do we…I face him after this? What do I say to him? Do I even have to see him again?" She frowned and I pulled her in hard kissing her chin.

"He's my best friend. Doesn't mean you have to even think about him. And if you do…do me a favor." She raised her eyebrows and dropped her hands form my head. "Tell him he lost you. And he doesn't get you back."


	2. Chapter 2

_You Found Me_

Guilt really has a way of making you go crazy. You feel like ripping out your hair and sometimes you even consider coming clean. But it's not that easy for everyone. I made a promise that I wouldn't say a word about anything we had been doing, and I kept it. It killed me to know how bad I was going to hurt two very important people to me but that thought alone never stopped me. It should have.

Kendall is like my brother. I've known him for as long as I could remember. He's always been there for me and we built a friendship off trust. I betrayed that trust two months ago and have hid it form him ever since. I had never planned on this, and I doubt this is how God saw my life. But I couldn't stop how this had turned out because I've always thought I was a good guy. And if someone needed my help, for whatever, I was going to be there to help them. I like to believe that's why I liked Denise from the beginning. She was probably the most beautiful girl at the club and I could hardly take my eyes off her the whole night. But of course, she had a guy with her. My luck always seemed to shine for me in the best of moments. But it wasn't completely sour the whole night. At about 1, right before we were going to leave, I went to take a quick pee before actually leaving. I pushed into the men's bathroom, thinking it was completely empty and unzipped my pants getting in front of a urinal. I leaned against the wall with my hand while I peed all of my nights drinks out and coming from behind me I heard a sniffle. I looked up quick and turned around just peering over my shoulder. One of the stalls was closed and I looked underneath to see a pair of boots standing backwards in the stall like the guy was peeing in there but standing. I frowned, knowing I heard a female sniffle when it happened again. I finished peeing and zipped myself up turning to the stall door. I cleared my throat loudly and heard a struggle. I tried to open the stall but had no luck. I then resorted to trying to kick it open hearing a girl yell for help when the door opened on its own and a big, huge guy walked out shoving me out of the way. My back hit the wall hard and I watched him leave letting the bathroom door slam shut behind him. I turned to look in the stall seeing the girl I had my eyes on all night. She was now on the floor, her legs pulled up to her chest, crying hard, holding her heck gently. I made a move to go towards her and she put her head down crying out louder. I kneeled down next to her lifting her face and moving her hands away. She had a hand print around her small delicate throat. As soon as I helped her stand and walked her to the sink and put a cold cloth on her red neck, she burst into tears again and threw herself on me. Denise and I were inseparable since then.

We had amazing times together. Going out on dates, meeting each other's families, and friends, becoming a typical boyfriend and girlfriend couple. I actually fell hard for her and asked her to move in with me 7 months after our first encounter at the club. That was about the time Kendall started dating Adelynn. But their relationship hadn't even started before I noticed something change between Denise and I. It was like everywhere we went, she would cover up and keep to herself. She stopped even trying to be a social member in our group of friends. It was like a switch went off and she turned into this different person. After a while of trying to even figure it out, and not succeeding I just took her along whether she liked it or not. I was going to try to get her to open up and get her to have fun but it seemed everywhere we went she ended up sitting alone and keeping quite. A few times I saw her getting close to Kendall, talking to him, smiling and laughing. This went on for about a year and a half when everything just sort of went downhill for all four of us, except I was the only one who even realized it.

I always thought Adelynn was gorgeous the minute I saw her but my thought never went father then that because she was my best friend's girl. And I had my own girl anyway, no matter how anti-social she was becoming. I still loved her. But when I had my first solo encounter with Adelynn my feelings for both girls just kind of changed. It was at a friend's house party and just like always Denise went out on the porch by herself in the cold to be a negative Nancy. I ignored it, not wanting to deal with it and had a few drinks with some friends when Kendall stormed through the kitchen pissed off and went out on the back porch slamming the door hard behind him. I sighed knowing this was another infamous fight between him and Adelynn, and downed the rest of my drink going to find her. I hated knowing a girl was crying at a guy's expense even if it was my best friends girl. I searched the whole house almost giving up, not finding her, when I heard crying behind a close door. I went to it and gently knocked swaying slightly form my alcohol intake. "Go away Kendall!" I sighed and gently turned the knob pushing it open. "What part about leave me alone don't you understand?!" A pillow was thrown at me and hit my stomach hard. I looked up surprised and saw her get off the bed covering her mouth." Oh my God Logan…I'm sorry! I thought you were Kendall." I chucked and grabbed the pillow walking to her. I tossed the pillow on the bed and sat down patting the spot beside me. She wiped the make-up from under her eyes and gently sat next to me shaking her head. "Why does he always do this to me? He always makes me feel like the worst girlfriend because I like to talk to new people." I chuckled and she turned to me glaring. I shook my head and patted her bare leg softly. She only had on a short black skirt that barely covered her ass. That was probably why he was so upset.

"When you talk to these new people, you realize their all guys and their all just doing it because they think they can score, right?" She stared into my eyes and I shrugged softly getting pulled into her bright green eyes. "He's just looking out for you."

"No…he's a selfish, jealous prick. I'm not his property." I nodded in agreement and she wiped her eyes again. "I can't go anywhere, have a few drinks, laugh a little and dance with friends without hi thinking the worst. And then I always am the one saying sorry for just trying to have fun. I swear sometimes he reminds me of my dad…" She paused and looked fast, like she had just told me the code to launch the missiles. I frowned and she turned away quick. I watched her hands squeeze hard into a fist, making her knuckles turn white. I scratched at the back of my neck, sobering up quite a bit and cleared my throat.

"You want to expand on that?" She got off the bed fast and I knew I struck a nerve. I got up fast too, walking in front of her, putting my hands on her shoulders. "You can talk to me." She snorted and rolled her eyes turning her head away from me. Kendall always complained about how stubborn she is but I was getting a firsthand experience right now. "Adelynn? Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Not with you." She turned back to me, face completely blank and still. "It's not your problem anyway Logan so just drop it…" She tried to walk around me, but I just moved with her, still blocking her way. "What the fuck is wrong with you! Get out of my way!" She tried shoving my chest and I groaned grabbing her arms and forcing them down at her sides hard. She flinched probably harder than when I shoved her arms down. Her eyes closed and she tensed up, but went limp in my hands like I was about to hit her, and she was going to be very willing to take the beating. I let go of her fast and my first instinct was to assume Kendall was beating her. But with the outfit she was wearing, I could pretty much see every inch of her skin, and saw no marks. I frowned remembering her say Kendall reminded her of her dad sometimes and that was when she confessed everything to me.

That night I learned more about Kendall's girlfriend then he ever did. I don't know why she felt so comfortable telling me everything about her father and her family but she did. She was abused as a kid and teenager by her dad and her brother and mother never did anything to stop the beatings. She moved out with her best friend at 17 and here she was. She hasn't spoken to them since and I couldn't really blame her. She told me she never told Kendall because she thought that would seem like an excuse to him, for why she acted the way she did. Even if I wanted to convince her otherwise, she probably wouldn't believe me. She also told me although she really did love Kendall, the way he treated her, with the fighting and the being overprotected reminded her of how her father was. She had no freedom in his house and now with Kendall, she felt the same way. She was a wild and crazy girl who just liked to have fun because she never did as a kid and I could understand. But I also knew Kendall loved her, and only wanted to keep her safe and happy. When I tried explaining that, out of nowhere she jumped on me and kissed me. For the next two months, whenever we could, we were sleeping with each other.

I knew when Kendall came to me, it was about her and how she had been acting and to make him feel better I told him the same things were going on with Denise and I even if it wasn't completely true. I don't know how but I had convinced him to let me "sleep with his girlfriend for the first time" and let him sleep with Denise to add the spark back to our relationships. When he agreed so easily, I didn't feel so bad. He was willing to just push her into my arms, and the love had died between Denise and I so…good riddance. I had set everything up, telling both girls what was going on, Adelynn not complaining. Denise was a little hard to convince but when I mentioned Kendall's name, her eyes lit up. Everyone had agreed to it, and now, here we were.

I don't think it was completely necessary for me to rent a room at the hotel as well, but I thought it would be a nice treat to Adelynn. Finally, we would both be able to breath in fresh air and not worry about either Kendall or Denise finding out we've been fucking behind their backs. Like I said Kendall's my best friend, my brother. I don't want to hurt him but things happen for a reason. We had been in the room only two minutes before we were fucking like wild animals. We went three times before taking a break and getting something to drink to rehydrate ourselves. She curled up into my side as I leaned against the headboard holding onto her softly as I drank from my beer. She was tracing designs onto my stomach while our legs stayed sort of intertwined. As I took my last sip of my beer and put my head back on the headboard my breathing finally normal. "Logan?" I only hummed in response rubbing her arm softly fighting the urge to fall asleep. "Do you think he's going to hate me?" I lifted my head fast and looked down at the messy brown hair I absolutely adored.

"Kendall?" She nodded softly pushing into me harder. "I think he will hate me before he ever hates you." She sat up fast and turned to me, making the sheet that was covering her, fall off her body. I couldn't help but stare at her breast as she sighed softly. I looked back up to her face and leaned forward cupping her face gently. "Don't worry about that alright? This isn't something either of us should feel bad about."

"What about Denise?" I frowned and let go of her scooting off the bed and setting my beer bottle on the nightstand. I stretched a little before picking up my boxers and slipped them on. "Logan…I'm not that girl that sleeps with other girls boyfriends. I'd like to think I'm classier then that."

"You are baby girl trust me." I saw her give me a dirty look form the bathroom mirror as I walked in to take a pee. "You're not really worried about that are?" I put my head back peeing, hearing her move around out in the room. "You, like always are worried, someone is going to try to hurt you, but I don't think Denise is the type of girl to start a girl fight. As interesting as that would be to watch…" I flushed the toilet and walked to the sink washing my hands quickly. I splashed some water on my face gently and scrubbed it getting the sweat and dirt off it. When I straightened back out, I wiped my face and shut off the bathroom light walking into the room to see her standing by the balcony door, with her head pressed into the glass looking out at the dark sky. She had the sheet wrapped tight around her a worried look glued to her face. I walked behind her, grabbing a hold of her hips gently and setting my chin on her shoulder. Her hair tickled my cheek but I ignored it. "I've told you probably a million times…I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you either." Her eyes closed and she turned her body in my hands so we were facing each other. She dropped the sheet fast, wrapping her arms around my neck and clung onto me. She started kissing my neck and lowered one hand down my back so she could kiss onto my bare shoulder and collar bone. I only had to feel her lips on me to get hard again. I pulled myself out quick, and with one hand I reached down and lifted her up putting her against the glass door. She gasped out, probably at the cold and put both hands on my shoulders keeping herself up straight. I held under her thighs as I blindly positioned myself at her entrance. When my tip moved along her slit she dug her fingernails into my shoulders and arched her back off the glass. Her legs were wrapped around me tight and if I had let go of her under her butt, she probably would had stayed up still. She wasn't very big, height or weight wise. It didn't take much to lift her, but it wasn't in the bad way. She wasn't like…gross skinny. She had some definition in her arms and legs and stomach, and had a high metabolism.

"Logan…" Her hands were on my face as I gently pushed myself inside her slowly. "Logan…I love you." I rested her completely on my dick, both of us moaning loudly. She kissed my forehead and then into my hair, softly and sweetly. "I love you…"

"I love you too." My hands, both of them grabbed a firm hold onto her ass cheeks and lifted her up slowly just to slam her back down on me. She yelled loudly and wrapped both arms around my neck pulling me into her body. I planted soft kisses all over her chest and neck giving off the opposite feeling then down below. My thrust were hard and aggressive compared to the sweet kisses I was giving her. She pulled onto my hair every now and then but it barely affected me.

"Fuck…Logan…faster…" I moaned into her skin hearing her demands but gave into them anyway. I had to put one hand up on the glass behind her just to hold myself up while I picked up the speed. I don't think I've ever had sex standing up but it was starting to become my new favorite position. And when I let myself close to cumming, thoughts of pulling out, made me think I was crazy. There was no way in hell I could get out of her. Not like this. So I let go, spurting into her, yelling her name into her skin, shaking and groaning with every last bit of cum leaving my body and going into her. I felt her clench around me only intensifying my orgasm and continued to hit into her, milking the last of my energy to get her through her own orgasm. It was the fourth one we shared tonight and we've only been here two hours.

I hadn't realized we had stayed holding onto each other and I was still inside her until I could hear soft knocking at the door. I pulled away from her gently and saw panic flash across her face. I smiled, kissed her nose and still holding onto her, pulled myself out. I walked us back to the bed and gently set her on I brushing her hair back off her face, smoothing it out. "Just stay here Adelynn. You don't have to see him at all."

"Is it him?" I shrugged, and heard more knocks. I sighed kissing her head and standing up walking around the bed. "I'm going to…take a bath." I nodding shoving my flaccid dick back in my boxers and sighed, worried, walking to the door. I put my hand on the knob and closed my eyes pulling it open. I was honestly expecting a fist to be hitting me in the face but when one didn't, I opened my eyes quick and tensed up. Kendall was in front of me, hand sin his pockets of a plain black hoodie. I quickly walked out of the room and stood in the door frame making sure the door didn't close on me. I swallowed hard just knowing he was beyond pissed at me.

"Is she here?" He nodded over me with his head and I nodded back once. "Are you going to be man enough to tell me the truth?" I locked eyes with him and straightened up shaking my head.

"Do you mean about how you completely ignored her feelings and treated her like a child?" He chuckled and turned his head away clenching his jaw. "She came to me. I was a shoulder for her to cry on and I listened to every word she told me. About everything she never told you because she was too afraid too. Don't try to come over here and act tough, and try to make me be the bad guy because I know what you and Denise just did." He turned back to me fast and is crossed my arms over my chest.

"Do you even fucking care that you broke her heart? That you ruined the trust and respect I had for you?" I looked down the guilt coming back and shuffled my left foot around. "You knew…you fucking knew this whole time while you were screwing my girlfriend behind my back how fucking destroyed I was over the thought that I might lose her and you didn't care. So fuck you Logan. I don't ever want to see you again. You are completely dead to me, and Denise never wants to see you again, you piece of shit. Go have a happy life with her because obviously I couldn't give her what she wanted and I couldn't be what she wanted so please have the best life with her, because you won't find a better girl then her, and you sure as hell won't ever have a girl like Denise again. Good job asshole." I looked up just in time to see him turning and walking down the hall, going straight for the elevators. I pushed the door open hard with my butt and stepped in slamming it hard behind me. I walked in quick going straight to the mini fridge only thinking about drinking my anger away. Just as I opened another beer I heard a tiny sniffle and turned quick seeing Adelynn in one of my shirts and nothing else. She wiped her nose with her hand and kept her head down low. She had heard everything he had said and if I knew her as well as I thought I did she was feeling like crap and bringing herself down. I set my beer down and walked over to her slowly reaching out for her. Before I could even touch her, she grabbed my hands and squeezed them hard looking up at me. She had a smile on her face. Even after everything, she found a reason to smile. I seriously loved this girl.

"I'm sorry you had to hear him say that stuff…" She shook her head softly and walked into me still smiling, but crying.

"I…was so lost before you. He's right. He wasn't the guy I needed, and he could never be that guy, for whatever reason. But you…you found me and you saved me because you are that guy, and I don't want to be without you. Ever again. I love you." I searched her bright green eyes for a clue that maybe she was just still upset and didn't really mean what she said, but when she squeezed my hands and nodded, reassuringly I moved forward and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you too." She let go of my hands and wrapped her arms around my neck running her hands through my hair gently. I closed my eyes inhaling her scent and held her tight to my body. She chuckled a little, and I felt tears hit my skin behind my ear. He sighed softly and whispered quietly, mostly to herself.

"You found me…"

**SO I'M IN A PSHYCOLOGY CLASS RIGHT NOW AND ONE OF THE TOPICS WE GOT A FEW WEEKS BACK WAS WHY PEOPLE FALL IN LOVE, AND WHY IT'S SO EASY FOR SOME, RATHER THEN OTHERES. A GIRL IN MY CLASS TOLD US THAT WE DON'T REALLY HAVE CONTROL OVER OUR HEART AND MIND AND WE END UP FOLLWOING OUR HEARTS DECISION WITHOUT THINKING CONSEQUENCES. MY PROFESSOR CHALLENGED HER BACK WITH ASKING IF THIS HAPPENS FOR EVERYONE AND SHE CONFIDENTLY REPLIED YES. SHE WAS SO COMPLETELY SURE THAT EVERYONE FALLS IN LOVE AT ONE POINT AND IF YOU DO, IT DOENST MATTER IF THAT PERSON IS WITH SOMEONE ELSE, BECAUSE YOUR HEART CAN NEVER BE WRONG. I HAD NEVER BEEN MORE AMAZED BY SOMEONE AND THE WAY THEY THOUGHT THAT I THEN BEGAN TO THINK ABOUT IT MYSELF AND…WELL THIS CAME OUT.**

**I RARELY GET IN YOUR FACE WITH MY VIEWS AND IDEALS BUT I THINK THIS IS VERY IMPROTANT BECAUSE I STRONGLY BELIEVE LOVE IS THE ONLY THIING THAT KEEPS THIS WORD TOGETHER. THIS IS OBVIOUSLY A FICTIONAL STORY, AND TWO OF THE CHARACTERS ARE TWO PEOPLE THAT WE KNOW SO WELL. AND MY TWO O/C'S ARE FROM TWO PEOPEL WHO LET ME USE THEM FOR THIS STORY AND I ABSOLUTELY ADORE YOU GUYS FOR LETTING ME USE YOU!**

**IF AFTER READING THIS SHORT LITTLE SOTRY YOU FELT BAD FOR KENDALL AND DENISE AND ARE ANGRY THAT I WOULD PORTRAY LOGAN IN THIS WAY, I'M SORRY. I KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO HAVE SOMEONE CHEAT AND IT SUCKS, SO BAD. I WOULD NEVER WISH IT ON MY WORST ENEMY. AND IF AT THE END OF THIS STORY YOU THGOUTH EVERYOEN BEIGN WITH WHO THEY WERE WITH WAS GOOD AND BETTER THAT WAY, I AGREE. I WAS TRYING TO SHOW THAT LOVE IS NEVER WRONG. IF TWO PEOPLE ARE MEANT TO BE, THEY WILL EVENTUALLY FIND EACH OTHER. NO MATTER HOW BUMPY THE ROAD OR LOGN THE JOUNREY IT WILL HAPPEN, IF IT IS MEANT TO HAPPEN.**

**AND WITH THAT I'LL STOP BORIGN YOU WITH MY IDEAS ON LOVE AND HOPE YOU LEAVE ME SOME COMMENTS OF ENCOURAGEMENT. AS ALWAYS I AM OPEN FOR PROMPTS FORM ANYONE AND I LOVE TO SWAP IDEAS WITH PEOPLE. DO NOT BE AFRAID TO FILL MY PM INBOX AND I WILL GET BAK TO YOU AS QUICKYL AS I CAN!**

**HAVE A BEAUITFUL DAY! **


	3. Chapter 3

_You're Not Sorry_

The rain was fitting. It was a sad day. It was hard day to get up, out of my warm, safe, comfortable bed. It was difficult to wrap my head around my reasoning to want to do this. Everything was fine, and good for once in a long time. I had been feeling nothing but happiness and love for the past week. Why would I even want to start to ruin it by going to go see…him? Mostly because I needed my stuff, but I got offers to have it dropped off, or picked up by friends. And not just my friends. His as well. Obviously not by Kendall, although he was being very supportive. About everything actually. I really wished I had a way to help him like the way he was helping me. I wasn't the only one hurting form all this. We had each other, which at the end of the day, was the only thing that mattered to me. Him being with me when I cried myself to sleep at night, to the very next morning when he would sing in my ear, made me feel 100% better. But there was nothing I could do to help him back. I couldn't sing…not like him anyway. And half the time I was so distraught about my failed relationship with his best friend, I didn't even ask how he was doing. Not like he would tell me anyway. He was so strong, and brave. And not just for him. If I didn't have him, I probably wouldn't be able to do this. I wouldn't have been able to get out of bed and dress somewhat presentable. I wouldn't have been able to get in his car and let him drive me to his best friend's house, that used to be mine. But because of him, I was able, and I was going to do it.

"I can't do it Kendall." My hand was gently squeezed as I turned to him swallowing a hard lump that was going to make me cry. He slouched a little in the driver's seat and took off his seatbelt sighing out looking in front of us. "I can't do it."

"You can." He turned to me and shook his head looking over my shoulder at the house. "You are so strong and brave. You can do this." He reached out with his free hand and adjusted the beanie, his beanie, on my head. "I can go in with you if you'd like. Just to make it more comfortable." I couldn't help but snort as I raised his hand I was holding and kiss the top. "Why is that funny?"

"Because…I love that you'd do that for me, but I don't think you and Logan being in such a small space would go over well." He nodded and squeezed my hand.

"Oh I see…you're afraid I'll kick his ass. That's sweet of you to think of him." I frowned and he leaned forward kissing my nose. "James and Carlos seriously don't mind if you want them to get your stuff." I closed my eyes and pushed into him quick hugging around him. He gently but firmly held around me and laid his head on top of mine.

"I know and I appreciate that but…I need to sort through things and get specifically my stuff. I think…I should just talk to him too…ya know? Clear things up maybe…is that stupid?"

"No it's closure. You do what you need to do to feel better. I'll be right here." I smiled into his chest and nodded feeling a soft kiss to the top of my head. "I will be right on this curb the whole time you're in there. You send out an S.O.S. if you need me. I'll come running to you." I squeezed my eyes tight, loving how wonderful he was being. I reluctantly pushed away from him and sighed out turning to look at the house. "Fast like a Band-Aid Denise." I nodded again and put my hand on the handle. I pulled it and stepped out quick. If I had stayed in the car a minute longer I would give in and let his friends do this for me. But I seriously needed to do this for myself.

I tried to ignore the second car in the drive way knowing it was hers. But seeing it only made me pissed because it meant she was with him and doing God knows what. And…how hurt was Kendall feeling right now, seeing her car at his best friend's house, also knowing what they could be doing here? I hadn't even planned on her being here, which is pretty damn stupid. She's been screwing my boyfriend behind my back for almost two months, now that everything was out in the open, she had every right to be with him. I said it and I knew it was the truth but I couldn't help but hate this girl. We never really got to know each other because we are complete opposites. She likes to drink and party and screw guys who had a very serious and committed relationship. I didn't do any of those things. But we never were evil towards each other. We were dating two guys who had been best friends since they were toddlers. If it wasn't for Kendall and Logan I would have never known her. And if it wasn't for Kendall and Logan I would have never know what it feels like to be in love, and then lose that love just to get picked up off the floor and thrown back in love again.

I had been standing on the door step for almost a minute before I snapped out of my thoughts and just pushed the door open, stepping in fast. For some reason I was expecting to see them in the middle of the living room humping away. But they weren't. No one was there at all, and instead of how I imagined Logan having the house since me being gone, (mostly all of my shit in boxes already) it was clean and rather quite. I stepped in slowly shutting the door behind me and cleared my throat. Just as I opened my mouth to say hello, someone, a girl I would forever hate, came waltzing out of my kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish towel. I stopped dead in my icy cold tracks and glared at her. She was a small girl. I wasn't tall or fat or anything, but she seemed a lot smaller than me. I honestly couldn't see the attraction. No hips, no tits and hardly an ass. Didn't seem like Logan's type, and I could say that because I knew what he liked. He didn't just go with a girl for her brains. Unless her brains were a D cup. "Denise…" I swallowed hard and watched her step to me, slowly. "I…Logan…"

"Where is he?" She stopped moving and put her hands down at her sides. "His car is here…"

"He's taking a shower." I nodded and breathed out hard turning to go to the stairs. "Please…I don't want you to hate me." I stopped and spun fast glaring at her, the tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have fucked my boyfriend." Her head bowed down and I felt my courage bubbling up in the pit of my stomach. The nerve of some people! "Do you know why girls like you cheat on their boyfriends and sleep with other girls boyfriends?" She looked up wiping under her pretty little green eyes, only pissing me off more. "Because you have no self-esteem!" I had raised my voice, which I rarely did, like ever and hated that she could make me that angry. "And probably because you're a slut!" She turned her head away from me and cried out quietly.

"Denise!" I turned fast seeing Logan rushing down the stairs pulling on a shirt. I breathed out hard and looked away from him. "I thought you were here to get your stuff not harass her?!" He was right in front of my face glaring down at me and I pushed him away hard and hurried up the stairs he just went down. "Just stay here babe…I'll be down in a minute." I clenched my fist walking up the stairs and hurrying to the master bedroom. I could hear his angry and hard footsteps following close and when I walked in the bedroom, surprisingly clean, I rushed to my walk in closet turning on the light. I heard the bedroom slam shut but ignored it as I pulled down a red suitcase. I was only going to get the necessities right now. I didn't want to be near that girl and I didn't want to have to deal with Logan. "What the hell is your problem?" I chuckled quietly tearing clothes off some hangers hearing him in the closet with me. "You didn't have to say anything to her Denise! This is between you and me. Not her!" I threw some Jeans and some tops in the big suitcase and continued along the wall of the closet. "If you want to, yell at me. Call me every fucking word in the book! Hit me if you want but do not talk to her like that again!" I spun fast seeing him inches behind me. Hearing him talk like this, defending her, hurt me more than finding out they were sleeping together. He was taking her side and leaving me out to fend for myself.

"after you had sex with her, did we have sex?" He huffed out hard and lowered his shoulders, turning his head away from me. "Did we?!" He clenched his jaw hard and I felt the first tears fall from my eyes. "Did you fuck her and then put your dick inside me Logan?! Just tell me the truth!" I shoved on his shoulder and he quickly grabbed both my hands shoving into me. My back and head hit the wall, not hard, but enough to scare me a bit. Logan has never, ever gotten physical like that with me before. And I have seen how mad he can get with someone in a fight. There is no off switch in his head. "How…how could you do that to me? What did I do to you, to deserve that?" I had lowered my voice and was just letting the tears fall freely. He had my arms pinned to the wall beside my head and his body was flushed up against mine. But he wasn't hurting me. He was just holding me there.

"We never had sex after I was with her." I closed my eyes and put my head down letting a small sob escape past my lips. "I didn't do it to hurt you. I never wanted to lose you. I just…she needs me." I sobbed again and he let go of my hands, putting his on my hips. He moved in closer to me and put his forehead don top of my head. "I'm…I'm sorry Denise." I used the last bit of energy to push him away hard and fast. I looked up to see him struggling with tears he didn't want to fall. I don't think I have ever seen him cry and seeing how many tears I had cried because of him, I could have cared less.

"You're not sorry Logan! If you were, you wouldn't have done it1 You wouldn't have let me walk away! You would have fought to keep me as yours!"

"Why so you could be this anti-social girl who wasn't happy with anything I did?!" My mouth feel open partly and he shrugged staring at me now full on crying. "How many times did I try to fix us? How many times did I try to understand what was happening to you, only to have you push me away? Do you know what that did to me? What was I doing wrong to make you go into emotional hiding?" I wiped my face gently and walked around him stepping out of the closet. I went straight to my dresser and opened the top drawer. I shoved my bras and panties around until I found the folder I had kept hidden there. I turned fast and threw it at him. He caught it just before the dozens of papers flew out. He swallowed hard and looked down opening it up. I watched him as his eyes grew reading through the papers.

"You want to know what you did Logan? You…You treated me like you property. You showed me off to all your stupid friends and always, always took me out to the most crowded parties. You made me feel like the only thing I was good for was to be your arm candy." He looked up, more tears falling down his cheeks onto the papers. He looked genuinely upset and hurt. "When was the last time we had a serious conversation about anything? Do you even know my favorite color?" He looked back down at the papers and I slowly walked forward ripping the folder form his hands. "You Logan Mitchell hurt me, even before you fucked your best friends girlfriend. You have never cared about my feelings or my views on the world. You Logan Mitchell ruined me. You killed my spirit and crushed every single dream I had ever built for myself. But hey…you made me feel special every time you were between my legs…" I shoved past him walking back into the closet and calmly took off more clothes form the hangers.

It was the first time I had ever shown my plans to anyone. I had never told anyone, especially Logan what I wanted to be in life. No one cared anyway. And if I told anyone I'd probably hear, you don't need to do that. You're pretty. I've sure heard that before. But now that I had been strong enough to walk away from Logan and get someone better, Kendall, I was thinking I could finally do what I wanted.

I had got more than enough clothes, all shoved in my suitcase full to the brim when I reached up grabbing another, slightly smaller red suitcase. I turned and walked out of the closet ignoring Logan sitting on the bed head in his hands, crying to himself. I walked back to my dresser, opening the second drawer, throwing all my PJ's and nighties in my suitcase. I moved up to the first drawer grabbing all the panties and bras also just tossing them in the open suitcase. I then gently started to place the bottles of perfume on top of all the clothes, hoping none of them broke on the trip to Kendall's house. As I was bent down next to the suitcase I saw form the corner of my eye Logan raising his head shaking it softly. "Why didn't you ever tell me any of this before?"

"You wouldn't have taken me seriously." I glanced up completely not crying anymore and shrugged shyly. "When you are treated a certain way, for so long, you tend just think that's how it will always be. You can't tell me if I had told you I wanted to have my own clothes line and have my own shop, you would have supported me." His mouth parted slightly and I again shrugged, not really knowing how else to deal with it. "You are who you are. I hope she knows that." He slipped onto his knees and crawled over to me reaching out for me. I let him cradle my face while more tears fell.

"I am not that guy. I never wanted you to ever feel like this…think like this."

"But you did Logan and it's okay now because you have found a girl who you can save again, right?" I put my hands on his and smiled small. "You saved me in that bathroom. You helped me and we fell in love." He put his head down and quietly sobbed. "And then…the love died. And…apparently you found someone else who needed you, more than I do. I know you Logan. You are going to treat her right and help her with whatever she needs and I love that about you. So much. But it doesn't change the past and it can never fix us." His hands fell from my face and they went back to holding his head. I moved forward quick and wrapped around him laying my head on his shoulder. "We tried babe…we tried to be good together but we weren't. It would be worse if we had kept going the way we were. It wasn't healthy. This…is what's best for us. I know it's hard to see it that way now because I know how bad it hurts. But if there is any love between us, we will let go and move on. We have to. She needs you Loges…it's time to move on." His arms moved fast and wrapped around my back and sides pulling me up onto his lap.

I was getting sick and tired of crying over him but when he held me and cried with me, it was kind of cleansing. It was actually refreshing to be able to do this, with the man that had hurt me so much. It was the first time in a long time where we were completely honest with ourselves. Too bad it was the end. I managed to pull away from him and sit next to him as we leaned against the bed after a good 10 minute cry fest. He let me put my head on his shoulder and held my hand softly as we clamed ourselves down. "How pissed is Kendall?" I smiled and raised my head turning to face him. He had that same sad look on his face again and I squeezed his hand gently.

"He'll come around. He's not that bitter." He turned to me forcing a small smile just as from downstairs, we heard the front door slam open. He jumped up first and ran to the door pulling it open fast. I followed as fast as I could but as we got closer I was wishing I had stayed up stairs. Kendall was seething. Smoke was coming out of his ears and his eyes were beat red.

"You fucking piece of shit." He made a move towards Logan but both Adelynn and I moved forward and got in between them. "How could you do this to me Logan? How could you have kept any of this from me?! I don't care if she begged you not to say anything! She was my everything and you let me lose her!" That stung quite a bit hearing, knowing he was still hung up on her, but I ignored that momentary pain seeing Adelynn holding onto his arms, crying begging him to calm down and go back outside. "I will never forgive you for that Logan. I don't want to even know you anymore." I turned to see Logan on the verge of tears again and grabbed his hand squeezing it hard before letting it go and turning to Kendall. His eyes moved to me and he breathed in hard. "I'm not trying to rush you…"

"I'm done…I'll be out in a minute let me get my bags." He nodded once and sadly looked down at Adelynn who was crying still clinging onto him. He shoved her off, gently and turned.

"Kendall…I'm sorry. I was scared." He stopped in the doorway and shook his head.

"You're not sorry." He turned back to her, and I was surprised but not by much, to see him being the only one of us who wasn't crying. "I could have helped you. I could have protected you from everything. I could have given you everything. And you went to him." His voice was so sad and hurt, but he still kept his head high, his shoulders square and walked out, without another word. I was quick to grab both my bags, Logan helping me carry them down the stairs. I hugged him hard before even walking out of the house and spotted Adelynn on the couch, looking straight ahead crying silently. When I pulled away from him, I moved around him fast and walked to her. I could tell Logan tensed up at em doing this and when she saw me she stood up fast and started backing away. I reached out, grabbed her arms softly and pulled her into my body hugging around her gently. St first she did nothing. But after a few seconds she slowly raised her arms and hugged them around my back. I squeezed around her tight and put my mouth next to her ear.

"If you need…anything…just a girl to talk to Logan has my number." I felt her nod against me and I gently pulled away turning and grabbing my bags quick. As I turned to drag my suitcases out of the house, I watched her collide into Logan's side, and watched him hold her putting his lips into her head. I smiled small and nodded stepping out with my suitcases.

It was the last time I would ever step in the house again, and I only knew that, that was the best thing to happen to me in a long time.

**So this was supposed to be a two shot. You guys…I love that you loved this so much because I really do to and I can't just leave it the way it is. So expect more, because I love making you beautiful people happy. And don't be sad with how it is. It will get better. It has to right? No story on this site ever has a sad ending…well a couple of mine did but that's not the point! **

**Review, ask me questions, and tell me what I can do to fix things. I am all ears. (even though technically I'll read your comments. SO I'm all eyes…)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Just Give Me A Reason_

When your heart goes numb, your mind goes numb. I believe nothing can ever fully heal old scars. No one will ever understand either. You can't go on with your life falling in love, having someone flip your world upside down, and teach you how to love again. The right way. Superman himself could never protect me from my past, and the memories that haunt me along with it. Sure I pushed the images aside, and I pretended I was just like any other girl but it never made me feel better. And the part that seemed to hurt me the most, was that as much I knew he loved me, and I loved him, Kendall did help me either.

I never gave him a chance to be completely fair. But, with the way my mind works, if I gave him a chance, I was probably going to get let down. Like before. I don't have a lot of trust in anyone. And it pained me to know I was lying to Kendall every day because he was making an effort to make our relationship work and I left him high and dry. I did love him, I honestly believe that, but after a while, it became clear that i was never _in _love with him. After a while, before realizing Logan could be the one, I forced myself to believe he felt the same way and it would be best if we weren't together any more. I forced myself to believe he was just like every other guy that has come into my life, and sooner or later he would hurt me. It just seemed easier that way. It gave me an excuse for doing what I was doing. "Adelynn?" I jumped slightly and turned, smiling small. Logan, only in a pair of grey sweats, hanging loose on his hips was walking towards me in the kitchen, yawning, and rubbing his left eye. It reminded me of a baby, and it made me feel something, that I hadn't felt with Kendall, in a very long time. Love. "What are you doing?" He got right in front of me and glanced around the freshly clean kitchen. "Why is the house…all of it clean?" I smiled and put my arms around his neck kissing his lips softly. His own arms wrapped around the small of my back and kissed me back even softer.

"I was just actually trying to figure out what I could make us for breakfast. I think…we need to stop eating fast food and eat a healthy breakfast instead of a greasy and over cooked one form McDonalds." He smiled onto my lips and walked us towards the counter slowly and carefully.

"You don't need to do that. I can make breakfast since you cleaned, even though you didn't need too." I giggled twirling my fingers through his short messy brown hair on the back of his head.

"Yeah well when you live with Kendall for so long you get used to cleaning up…" I stopped feeling the smile on his face leave and his arms around me, loosen softly. I pulled way just a little and saw the pain; sadness and awkwardness cover his perfect face. I swallowed hard and looked down, closing my eyes. There was a soft kiss to the top of my head as he hugged me tight again.

"Just relax okay? I'm going to take a quick shower and then I'm taking you out for breakfast. Nothing greasy and over cooked." I could only nod, and feel panicked when his arms left my body and he started walking away from me. "And…I'm not sure when, but Denise is coming. To get her stuff. I think…I hope she doesn't bring him but if she does, you don't have to let him in. And you don't have to say anything to her. I don't think she'll say anything to you either so…" I looked up and forced a smile crossing my arms over my chest. He sighed out softly and turned walking back out of the kitchen. Just like that, the numbness crept back into my heart, and spread like wild fire through my body. I walked to the island and sat down on a stool softly putting my head in my hands and trying to cover up the pain again, but nothing would work, like usual. The last week, if I had to be honest has been amazing. Logan has really been a stand-up guy for me. He's kept my mind of what we've done, sort of, and has made me feel like I haven't even done anything wrong to begin with. But as soon as I even think about Kendall, which has been occurring more and more, I feel like the biggest asshole on the planet and nothing Logan says or does at that point can help. The bottom line is that I'm unfixable and If I'm not letting someone hurt me and take advantage of me, I'm hurting someone. I'll the first to admit that while Kendall never did anything wrong to me, physically anyway, it felt great to finally be able to walk away from a relationship before it excelled into another mistake. It makes me sound cruel and evil, but I'm not that way. I care about Kendall. I care about a lot of people, and I try to be nice and sweet to everyone I met because I like making friends. It is a shame he had to suffer the way he has, all because I don't know how to deal with my past. I will forever partially hate myself for hurting him. I will never forgive myself for that.

I quickly pushed off my stool and walked back into the kitchen getting in front of the sink turning on the water. I squirted some soap onto my hands and rubbed them around, cleaning my hands just so I had something to do, and get my mind off everything else. Nothing ever works out for me though because just as I turned off the water, I heard the front door open and then shut hard. I grabbed a towel and started to dry my hands, hoping it wasn't Denise with Kendall. When I didn't hear anything I walked to the kitchen door and sighed softly, just as I heard a throat clear. I stepped out and tried my best to not look terrified but when she spotted me she stopped walking and froze, staring at me. I had always thought this girl was beautiful. She actually looked like a women. She had hips, a butt and boobs every guy drooled over when they walked past her. When people saw her they had to take a second look, because she was just that God damn beautiful. When I realized I was staring and she wasn't saying anything, I plucked up the courage and spoke to her. "Denise…" I slowly took a step closer and saw her flinch slightly. "I...Logan…"

"Where is he?" I put my hands down at my sides and swallowed hard trying my hardest not to fall to my knees and beg her not to hate me. "His car is here…"

"He's taking a shower." She nodded just once and turned to go to the stairs. ""Please…I don't want you to hate me." She stopped her pursuit to the stairs and spun to face me. I closed my mouth fast, and felt my bottom lip quiver.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have fucked my boyfriend." My head bowed slightly and I was starting to wish I had made Logan stay down here until she showed up. "Do you know why girls like you cheat on their boyfriends and sleep with other girls boyfriends?" I looked up and quickly wiped under my eyes that were already sore from crying. She didn't even seem effected by my legit pain. "Because you have no self-esteem!" I wasn't expecting her to yell. Logan has said she isn't that type of girl to yell or get mad that fast but I guess when the girl who your boyfriend cheated on you with is standing in your house asking for forgiveness, being sweet gets through out the window. "And probably because you're a slut!" I turned my head away fast and heard a sob sneak out of my mouth.

"Denise!" We both turned to the stairs and I wiped my face seeing Logan hurrying down the stairs. His chest was still a little wet but he was pulling on a plain black shirt anyway. He got right in front of her and I finally noticed the beanie she had on her head. It was Kendall's. And the sweater…well I had only taken one glance at it and thought it was a sweater but it wasn't. It was one of Kendall's flannel shirts. "I thought you were here to get your stuff not harass her?!" She turned fast and rushed up th stairs. I saw a few tears on her cheeks and a part of me only could think she deserved to be yelled at by him. She was a royal bitch to me. But then my usual self popped up in my head and said, you did fuck her boyfriend… "Just stay here babe…I'll be down in a minute." I nodded once before he turned and ran up the stairs. Not a second later, I heard a door get slammed shut, and it made me jump and only cry out more. Hearing the yelling, the slamming of doors, the being talked down to…it brought up too many painful memories. And when I heard them screaming at each other, neither of them holding back anything I hurried to the coffee table. I grabbed my wallet, Logan's' keys, because mine were upstairs in my purse, and walked to the front door. Just as I slipped on my flats I heard a car door shut hard outside. I slowly walked to the front window and more tears poured out. Kendall was leaning against the hood of his car, one hand in his pocket, the other holding his phone to his ear. I couldn't leave. Not with him there, because I couldn't face him. I wasn't planning on him being here, but from the yelling upstairs, and even through the closed door I still heard her pained and loud yell.

"After you had sex with her, did we have sex?!" I closed my eyes hard and pulled open the front door stepping out. Logan rarely lies. I knew once he told he had been with both of us in one night, she would probably kill me. I couldn't wait around for that. But once I was outside I stayed facing the door, I still had my hand on. I was stuck. I couldn't go back inside, but I couldn't turn to face him. And hearing his soft voice didn't help.

"Yeah…I'll call you back James…no I don't know what you want me to do. I'm never going to be okay with what he did, why in the hell would I continue to be in a band with him, and go on another tour?" I swallowed hard and turned to see him staring at me. I tensed up hard and slowly stated my walk to him. I was still only in the pair of sweats Logan had let me wear to bed and a yellow tank top and of course my flats. I wasn't dressed for the rain and the cold but it matched how I felt on the inside so I didn't mind. "Yeah well when the love of your life fucks your best friend, you can tell me how to act." I stopped a few feet away form him as he put the phone down at his side and slipped it in his jeans. "I heard yelling. Is she alright?" There would have been a time where he would have rushed to me, wiped away my tears and asked if I was alright but that time is long gone. "Is Logan acting like an asshole to her?" I shook my head quickly and he turned away form me, leaning back on the hood of his car again. He put botth hands in his pockets and breathed out hard looking down the street. "Is there something you came out here for? Dig the knife deeper into my back?" I looked donw and slowly walked over to him and leaned on the hood next to him. I was expecting him to jump up and walk away form me btu he didn't. I turned to him and craned my neck to look up at his face. His eyes were red, probably had been crying but by himself, as to not show weakness ot anyone else. "You know…I think I could have forgiven you. I think…I think I could have tried to make something work between us, but when I found out you would rather go to him, then to me about your pain and your unhappiness…I don't know…Jesus Chris Adelynn. It's bad enough you fucked him but you didn't trust me enough to take care of you?" He looked down at me and I shrugged looking back at the front down the road.

"It was nothing you could have helped me with Kendall."

"But Logan's dick could?" I pushed off the car and started to head back to the house. A soft, once familiar and safe hand wrapped around my arm and he spun me softly and carefully. "No…you're not doing that today. You are going to tell me the God damn truth. I fucking deserve to know."

"When I was 7 years old my dad hit me so hard on the face I was in a coma for 2 weeks." His hand left my body and he straightened out mouth parted slightly. "After I got out of the hospital, my mom was taking me up to my room, and my dad yanked me out of her arms and hit me again because my hospital bill was so much and he didn't want to pay for it. That month I didn't get to eat anything unless it was left overs my dad didn't want because if I didn't eat any food, he didn't have to buy it for me that way he could pay for my hospital bill." His eyes closed softly and I wiped under both mine. Usually if I talked about this, I would be feeling like throwing up and would throw up just out of pure anger and disgust with what happened to me. "My mom and brother watched all of it happen, all the time, and did nothing. Every week, couple days…it was something new that I did. He beat me for no reason some times. He beat me mentally every day since I was 7 until I was 18 when I moved out with my best friend. He never felt bad for what he did and he never cared about me. He probably doesn't even care if I'm alive or dead. In fact I bet, he probably tells everyone, al his stupid friends and my stupid family I am dead because then he can sleep at night knowing he doesn't have to worry about any of it. He doesn't have to feel bad for beating a helpless little girl…"

"Please stop…" His voice was low and sad. A tear was falling down his face but I stayed in my spot on the grass.

"Stop? Kendall you wanted to know the truth…you fucking deserve to know remember?" His eyes opened and our green eyes locked, nothing being able to turn us away from each other.

"I wanted to know how you could sleep with another guy. My best friend…Logan…" I looked down at shivered realizing I was being soaked down to the bone. My hair was sticking to my face, and the back fo my neck but I didn't care. "I wouldn't have done that to you. I would have never hurt you like he did Adelynn. I would never want to see you in pain." It was the truth, I knew it. He was serious about it, and somewhere in the past I knew it too. But I tend to self-district when things start to go good for me. "I love you Adelynn. I always have. I could have given you everything."

"As long as I did what you wanted, right?" I glanced up at him and he was shaking his head softly. "Do you know how controlling you are? How you made em feel sometimes, like I was an idiot and I needed to be looked after. That I couldn't handle myself and I got way to crazy sometimes. You tell me you would have never hurt me like he did, but half the battle with my dad sometimes was being able to even leave the house. You barely let me do that sometimes Kendall! I had to wear clothes you liked, and I had to only have so many drinks, and not dance and have a good time. I wasn't your doll Kendall. You didn't get to dictate my life because it's my life."

"Oh well then I guess that makes it better, right? It's okay you let another guy fuck you because I was looking out for you whenever we went out! Excuse the hell out of me!" He glared down at me, steaming, huffing out. "If you had been honest with me from the beginning, and maybe…gee I don't know told me how you were feeling at every now and then it wouldn't had come to this." I crossed my arms over my chest and bit on the inside of my right cheek. "Oh but wait…you still would have fucked Logan wouldn't you?! Because like I tried telling you, you drink too much when we go out!" He took a step closer to me and I had to lift my head up to see him. "I think I could have forgiven you after the first time, because it could have been a drunk mistake. But you went on for two months. Why couldn't you have told me to my face you didn't love me anymore, and you wanted to be with him? Why couldn't you spare me this hurt, and this anger? Why did you have to continue to do it with him, behind my back for two fucking months Adelynn?"

"I'm pregnant." We both went quite, and he stopped moving. I didn't even hear him breath anymore.

It was the first time since finding out that I had told anyone else. I had known for two days now and I had been trying to find the courage and the right way to tell Logan, but I was so scared. I had just lost Kendall. What if after finding out I was carrying his baby, I lost Logan too? Why would he stay? He's a world famous pop star with his whole life in front of him. He wouldn't want that all to get ruined by a stupid mistake we made on that first night, by not using a condom. All because I was scared of being hurt again by a man who loved me, I ran into another man's arms and fell hard for him, and got pregnant by him. If this whole scenario doesn't scream Jerry Springer, I don't know what does.

When I glanced up at Kendall, his face was pale and his eyes were blank. If I hadn't had reached out and gently held around his back, he would have fallen tot eh ground. He fell into me and I quickly walked him to the front porch where I sat him down on one of the chairs and took the seat next to him fast. He stayed looking straight ahead of himself and I gently took one of his hand sin mine. I rubbed it gently, going over his knuckles and kept my mouth shut. It would just be for the best. "Is it mine?" He didn't turn to look at me and I barely saw his lips move, but I sure as hell heard him. I don't know why, but hearing him ask it, made me cry. Like really cry hard. It was a sad situation, really. Maybe he was holing it was his, and maybe so was i. That way we could just go back to normal and start a family. But we couldn't because it wasn't his. It was his best friends. He turned to me, tears streaming down his face. I only shook my head covering my mouth so I wouldn't scream out and his eyes closed. He put his head down and set it in his hands not making another noise.

"I'm sorry…I was so scared of losing you. Logan helped me open up and…I fell into his arms. I didn't plan on this happening Kendall…and I had asked, begged Logan not to say anything…" As soon as I said his name, Kendall jumped up and rushed to the front door. He forced it open and stepped inside, beyond pissed. I hurried after him and got behind him seeing Logan rushing down the stairs. He looked like he had been crying but wasn't anymore. Denise wasn't far behind and when Kendall turned to them, Logan stopped on the second to last stair.

"You fucking piece of shit." He took one step forward and both myself and Denise jumped up and got between them. "How could you do this to me Logan? How could you have kept any of this from me?! I don't care if she begged you not to say anything! She was my everything and you let me lose her!" I face Kendall and clutched onto his arms put moved my hands up to his face to make him look anywhere but at me. This is not how I wanted Logan to find out I was having his baby.

"Kendall…please…go wait outside. Pleas calm down…go wait outside, please."

"I will never forgive you for that Logan. I don't want to even know you anymore." I saw his eyes dart over my head, away from Logan and at Denise. "I'm not trying to rush you…"

"I'm done. I'll be out in a minute. Let me get my bags." He nodded once and looked down at me, shoving em off him slightly. I cried out quietly.

"Kendall I'm sorry…I was scared." He turned slowly to face me, and while he had been crying, he wasn't anymore. He wasn't showing me how upset I had made him. How hurt I made him.

"You're not sorry. I could have helped you. I could have protected you from everything. I could have given you everything. And you went to him." He turned, quickly and rushed out of the house. I heard both Logan and Denise hurry up the stairs and slowly walked to the couch. I sat down, shivering form being cold and being so hurt. I listened to the two upstairs bringing down Denise's bags probably and when I heard them down at the stairs, I couldn't to look straight ahead. They weren't yelling at each other anymore. In fact form the corner of my eye, I saw them hug. I wished it was Kendall and I. Yeah we were broken up but I had hoped some way we could stay friends. The idea of being friends with Kendall still after everything, made me think I was going slightly insane. No way that could ever happen…

I jumped up quick seeing her walking towards me and started stepping back. When she grabbed me, she pulled me into her body softly. My head barely looked over her shoulder and I saw Logan looking at us, his hands on his hips. She was hugging me and I didn't know what to do. I raised my arms and hugged back getting a tight squeeze form her. "If you need…anything…just a girl to talk to Logan has my number." I nodded against her, feeling like crying again because this girl who I was slightly afraid of, was putting everything aside, like me having sex with Logan, and was offering a friendship. I'd take it. She pulled away fast and turned grabbing her bags. She picked them up and walked out of the house, struggling just a bit. I wale dot Logan and crashed into him, wrapping around his body crying on his chest. I felt a small kiss to my head as Denise smiled in at us small and hurried to Kendall's car. He was leaning against the open turn and when she got close enough he hurried, grabbing both suitcases and placing them in. She said something pointing to one of them and he nodded, smiling small. When the turn slammed shut, Logan made a move to close the door, but I still saw them. Kendall grabbed Denis's face fast and kissed her hard but so romantically, mostly because they were in the rain. I was grateful for the door to be closed and both his arms around my body.

"It's okay…I got you." I turned completely standing in front of him, and put my face on his chest. "You're okay…" One of his hands pet through my wet hair and I turned my head laying my ear on his peck, hearing his soft heartbeat.

"Logan?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I…I need to tell you something."


	5. Chapter 5

_Your Call_

"Here we are! Welcome home baby!" Her legs kicked up and she tightened her arm around the back of my neck. I pushed the door open with my shoulder and stepped inside. I slowly walked further inside our apartment and glanced around it, making sure everything was still set in place, and nothing was destroyed. It's hard to let Carlos house sit for you while you're in Paris for two weeks. He would never purposely do anything, but he's a klutz and would break things because he thinks indoor hockey is intelligent. But, everything looked fine and when I felt a few fingers run through my hair and a soft kiss to my cheek I could have cared less. I turned my head slightly and looked into her eyes seeing her giving me a flirty, almost sensual look. Her eyes were hooded and halfway closed from our long plane ride probably and even longer wait at the airport. "I need to get you in bed so you can sleep. You look worn out beautiful." She closed her eyes and snuggled her head into my neck. I turned slowly and sighed seeing our bags still out in front of the door. "I'm going to set you down for a minute alight?" She only nodded and I lowered her, putting her feet on the ground first. When I straightened back out, she dragged her arms down away from my neck and over my chest slowly and before she could walk away, I grabbed her left hand and laced my right hand with it. My fingers, fitting perfectly between the gaps of hers, gently nudged the silver band around her ring finger. She looked up fast, a smile as big as the apartment plastered onto her face. I leaned down, smirking slightly and kissed her nose. "I love you." I pulled away and gently let her hand fall from mine as I walked to the front door.

"I love you too…" I quickly picked up our four bags and turned into the house seeing her walking towards the kitchen. I kicked the door shut softly with my foot and turned right heading down the hall to our bedroom. Once inside I gently set the bag son the bed and turned on the light hanging over top of me. I pulled the little beaded string and the light illuminated our clean, and untouched bedroom. I really wanted to climb into the bed and go to sleep but there were things in the bags that needed to be taken out and if I got that far I might as well take out all the clothes and start some laundry. So I unzipped one of my black bags and quickly pulled out my laptop, bathroom bag and the bottle of wine the hotel in Paris gave to us after finding out I had proposed. We had saved the bottle, because it was going to be a memento for our wedding night. It would be opened on our honeymoon and as we drank it, we would remember all the things that have brought us to that point, and drink to it. It was her idea, and it was another reason why I was in love with her.

I walked out of the bedroom and went into the master bathroom setting my bathroom bag on the counter, I opened It fast and took out shaving crème, razor, tooth brush and paste, and cologne. I put everything back into its original places, yawning. I heard the floor boards creak outside the door and threw the bathroom bag under the sink and walked back out into the bedroom. Denise was walking to the bed, holding two bottles of beer in one hand and a bowl of ice crème in the other. I smiled and waked to the end of the bed as she went to her side of the bed and climbed up on it sighing out hard. She set the beer and ice crème on the nightstand and plopped down onto her back putting her hand son her forehead. Even before I reached in my bag again I walked over to her and put my hands on her ankles. She raised up on her elbows and watched me as I unstrapped her left foot first, and took off the black heel she complained about, but still wore. I tossed it to the floor, not even caring and moved to the next foot. "So my parents want us over for dinner sometime soon. My mom is a little peeved she wasn't informed about you asking em to marry you."

"She would have blabbed. Just like her daughter." She stuck her tongue out at me and I smiled tossing her other shoe to the floor. "What about your dad? Is he upset too?" I gave a half smile and she sat up putting her hand son my face.

"You know my dad isn't upset, punk. You asked him before hand." I chuckled and kissed onto her mouth letting her arms wrap around the back of my neck and pulled me down over her. "Besides…" She pushed my mouth away from her and kissed down onto my neck. I set one leg outside of hers and put the other in between hers, forcing her legs to spread. "My dad loves you. More than me I think." I smiled and gently set my body on top of hers letting her kiss along my neck.

"It's important I let your dad know that I do love you, and I respect him." Her hands went down along the outside of my body and gently moved them up to my back. "Your mom on the other hand scares me and I think hates me." I was lightly smacked on my back and I pushed up fast, making her lisp leave my body. Her hands moved up to my face and held it gently. "So…we're having dinner tomorrow night?" I gently pushed down her body and got off the bed walking back to the end of it. She sat up and quickly grabbed her bowl of ice crème and dug in. I grabbed all the clothes out of my bag, emptying it and walked to the closet.

"Aye ont are." I tossed my clothes in the dirty hamper and turned giving her a confused look. She giggled covering her mouth and swallowed hard. "Sorry…it was really cold. I said they don't care." I laughed and waked back out to the bed and opened my second bag. "Are you going to unpack my stuff too?" I nodded laughing and pulled out a few more clothes that were clean and brand new bought in Paris. I set them on the bed and watched her grab my laptop and open it up. I reached in my bag again and grabbed another smaller bag smiling.

"I don't think Carlos will be able to breath when he sees this…" I pulled the bag out and reached in fast seeing her crossing her legs and set her bowl in her lap smiling small. I pulled out the plastic covered container full of French bread and "authentic French food" as he put it. "I'm going to set this in the fridge. You need anything?" She smiled big and shook her head. I chuckled and turned walking out of the bedroom.

It's weird for me to think that just almost three years ago, I wasn't with Diana. I try not to think about that I'm too much because it mad me so mad, and I had no reason to be so upset anymore. What had happened, happened and was in the past. Sure, it changed everything…and not just my love life. I was grateful for that because Denise and I are happy and perfect for each other. I know I've said that about someone else before but now it is the truth. I couldn't imagine my life without her now. That would probably kill me to lose her. More so than it did with Adelynn. But the love wasn't the only thing that changed. I lost my best firmed, and it took me a few months to finally be okay with it. It took a few months for me to not hate him anymore, and move on. And it took a few months for myself and my friends, some ex, to come to terms with the fact that Big Time Rush was dead. It was hard for us, and from what I understood, devastating for our fans. But no one knew the real reasons why we stopped making music with each other. No one ever needed to know why either. Our fans didn't need to know that Logan is a backstabbing piece of shit and no one ever needs to know that while we tried to have a talk and a meeting with James and Carlos and Gustavo, I broke his nose. We let our fans believe what they wanted, but they would never know the truth. It would probably hurt them more than us actually splitting up. Yeah I've called Logan every name in the book, but I wouldn't want the fans to know that.

Which is why I was so happy with my life right now. While I just proposed to my dream girl I had everything else slowly falling into place. I was making money still. A shit ton of money actually. Being a song writer and music composer really pays off, because if people know what band you used to be apart of, they either genuinely think your talented, or just want to ride on the coattails of your fame. Either way, I was making bank. And I actually loved doing it. More so, maybe only a little, then being in Big Tine Rush. And the huge plus was that I wasn't alone. Carlos worked with me, and we did great together. We seemed to have the same musical style and if one of us couldn't find the right thing to say, the other would. We practically finished each other's sentences. He turned into one of my best friends, so much so, he was my brother. So much so, I trusted him to check up on our apartment while we were gone on Denise's business trip to Paris. He fed our fish, cleaned if there was a need and just checked on it to make sure no one was breaking in or anything. However, you let Carlos house sit for you…there will be a note he leaves explaining that something has gone wrong. He's done it before. And when I walked into the kitchen what did I see on the counter other than a note in Carlos's serial killer handwriting.

"_DON'T WORRY…I DIDN'T BREAK ANYTHING, AND YOUR FISH SURVIVED. THE LITTLE ASSHOLE BIT ME BUT I WAS TAPPING THE GLASS AND THEN STUCK MY HAND IN THE TANK. I'LL BE EXPECTIGN YOU TWO TO PAY FOR MY HOSPITAL BILL. ALSO I LEFT ALL YOUR MAIL ON YOUR COFFEE TABLE AND I SOLEMLY SWEAR I DID NOT LOOK THROUGH DENISE'S PANTIES AND BRAS!" _ I chuckled picking the note up and waked to the fridge putting the container inside and grabbed a Cola can. I hurried back through the apartment, making sure all the doors and windows were locked and waked back into the bedroom.

"Hey baby…Carlos was looking through your drawers again; searching for bras and panties…I think he wants to try them on." I smiled seeing her staring intently at the computer screen, not even noticing I steppe di the room. I frowned and walked to her side; slowly reaching my soda can out and set it on her exposed neck. She gasped and quickly slapped my lower stomach, probably aiming for my dick. I laughed and jumped on the bed tossing the note on the keyboard of the computer. She sighed and picked it up reading it fast. She frowned and gently set the note on the bed next to her.

"I'll deal with him later but…I need to tell you something." I nodded putting my soda on the nightstand and grabbed both beers popping them open. I handed her one and she quickly downed at least half of it. I frowned and took a sip of my own. "Adelynn invited us to their sons second birthday." The liquid I did have in my mouth spewed out and I quickly covered my mouth turning to her. She nodded and tapped the computer screen. "I just got on Facebook to message my cousin in Ohio to tell her I'm engaged when I saw this message form her. You want to hear it?" I uncovered my mouth and let it fall open and she cleared her throat. "Okay…I'll take that as a yes….uhm…Hey Denise! I just heard through the grapevine that you and Kendall are engaged and I wanted to send my best wishes and congratulate you! I am so happy you both found happiness with each other." She stopped and wet her lips, running her tongue along them making em lose focus for a minute. "I also wanted to congratulate you on the success of your clothesline and will proudly say I bought a few of your dresses and shoes…blah, blah, blah…she goes on about shoes. You know us girls…" She glanced to me fast but looked back at the screen. "Aiden is turning two on the 2nd of September and I was wondering if you and Kendall would like to come and celebrate with us? Logan and I would love for both of you to be there, but if not we understand…she then gave me their address and a phone number if wanted to call before…what do you think?" She looked up at me and I sighed out hard raising my beer to my lips again. I heard her move around beside me and when I lowered my beer she was right next to me, on her knees reaching to hold my face softly. When both her small hands were on my cheeks she turned my head and we locked eyes. "You alright?" I only nodded and looked down shaking my head fast. "Talk to me…"

"It's been almost 2 years since I've even talked to either one of them. You too. Why would they want us there? Especially Logan." I brought my head back up and she shrugged. "What do you think? You want to go to that kids second birthday?" She sighed softly and moved her small body around mine so she was straddling my waist, facing me. I set one hand on her hip while the one holding my beer rested on her thigh. Her fingers ran up through my hair and she sighed again putting her forehead on mine.

"I think…if we did go maybe we could try to…I don't know…start over with them. Obviously they've moved on, we have and…I bet their son is really cute." I rolled my eyes and she chuckled and moved her hands to the back of my neck. "It's a kids second birthday party. Nothing is going to get crazy okay? Logan wouldn't do that in front of his son…" She stopped talking and dropped her hands form my neck. Her face went blank and I gently rubbed my nose over hers. "Jesus…it just hit me. Logan has a son. With Adelynn. That is so…weird to even think." I Smiled and moved a hand down to her butt squeezing it.

"So…you want to go?" We locked eyes, she bit her bottom lip, and slowly nodded her head yes.

It was a sleepless night. I was so worried and stressed something, anything would go wrong, like Logan and I getting in another fist fight. And it was going to be weird seeing Adelynn as a mother to a child she had with my best friend behind my back. It would be hard, and really awkward probably, but I had Denise and when we woke up the next morning, we showered together, made love under the hot steamy water and it reminded me that I was more than happy with the way my life turned out. We dressed casual but a little formal and left an hour before the party to get the kid a gift. I wasn't too happy about the thought of giving the gift, seeing as who his father was, but he's only two and it wouldn't be very nice. When everything was said and done we drove to their new house in siècle, holding onto each other's hand. When I turned onto the street, the second house on the left had dark green and dark blue balloons up and down the walk way and on the mailbox. I parked on the opposite side of the house and we both got out slowly. I took her hand and walked her up the walkway feeling my hand get squeezed. We stopped up at the front door and I breathed out hard and raised my fist knocking three times on the door. I lowered it fast hearing laughter, and then hurried footsteps. I squeezed her hand again, and the door pulled open fast.


	6. Chapter 6

_If It Means A Lot To You_

The sight of a sleeping baby could make any man weak. Seeing a baby, helpless and innocent with so much life to live ahead of them, fast asleep, sucking on his thumb dreaming about why everyone around him is so much bigger than him…can make any level headed guy silently cry and cheer with happiness. And it gets worse when you realize that the tiny bundle of joy you're looking down at is something you made with a woman you love. If I had to describe the feeling words and emotions couldn't even come close to the love and happiness I truly felt. However there are just some things babies do, that make you want to crawl into the dark corner of your closet hug your legs up to your chest and block it all out. It was one of those times.

I loved Aiden and I loved Adelynn, both to death. But sometimes I just want Logan time, and sometimes I just want to think back to the times I didn't have a screaming, tired, hungry, messy baby to get ready for his party. Yeah a two year old gets his own party. He won't even remember it. But Adelynn insisted. And she insisted she invited everyone from his daycare, friends from her work, friends from my work, and my parents. It was a birthday party for a two year old! Who now that I see him, shouldn't get it. I walked into his room, seeing him standing in his crib, waiting patiently for daddy and mommy to come and get him ready. But when I turned on the light, and walked to him picking him up softly and gently he started crying. Just screaming his head off and flailing his arms around and kicking me every chance he got with his small feet. It didn't help when I laid him on his back on the changer, and took off his PJ's and his diaper. It was a full and very stinky one. I thought for sure that would have calmed him down, not being in that mess anymore, but the crying never let up. After I wiped him clean I took him to his bathroom and set him in the tub, filling up the small blue cup and dumping it on his head. It actually sort of worked. He started to calm down when I started cleaning him and talking soothingly to him washing him. And to be completely honest it actually calmed me down quite a bit too. I don't know why I was so upset, especially at him. He didn't do anything wrong like inviting my ex-girlfriend and my ex best friend.

I couldn't blame Adelynn. I could tell, even after almost three years, she missed Kendall. Yes we love each other, have a baby, and are married but Kendall was her very first serious and strong relationship. He obviously left a print on her heart, much like Denise did to me. I just remember the last time I saw either of them, and it ended with my ass knocked out onto the floor. I guess I breathed wrong and it irritated Kendall so he hit my nose, causing me to black out, and go unconscious. I woke up in the hospital with a broken nose and I finally hit rock bottom. I fucked up. I hurt a good girl, and I ruined one of my best friendships. I deserved what I got, hell I probably deserved more. But even with that all said and done, I don't think it was fair to either me, or Kendall to even have to see each other. Breathe near each other because this time, if he wasn't going to hold back, neither was I. Regardless of it being at my sons 2nd birthday party.

I was torn out of my thoughts feeling water splashing on me and a loud shriek followed by laughter, ringing through my ears. I looked down at the tub and smiled instantly. Aiden was grinning up at me splashing one hand on the water while the other held a rubber ducky up to his mouth. I smiled and leaned forward on my knees, kissed the top of his head and took the duck form his hand. He shrieked again, but didn't make any more noise, and thankfully no more crying. I turned off the water, and stood up, taking him with me. I grabbed a towel, pulling him up to my chest, not caring if he got my clothes wet. I quickly wrapped the towel around his small back and rubbed it as I walked out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom. It wasn't empty like I left it. Sitting in the rocking chair gently rocking herself back and worth, already dressed for the party was my beautiful wife, Adelynn. I walked over to her slowly, holding out Aiden who shrieked and fell into his mother's arms. She took him chuckling quietly and pushed his jet black hair on his head back. I leaned down putting my hands on the arm rests and kissed her forehead which was covered in her cute bangs. "You're all wet…did you take a bath with him?" I chuckled and straightened back up turning and walking to his closet "So…your parents are delayed." I frowned and grabbed the little black pants and the white button up shirt we had picked out for him to wear. She wanted him to have a tie, but that was way too formal. Especially for a two year olds birthday. "And about three quarters of the moms I talked to at his daycare aren't coming because they are stupid bitchy soccer moms who have to go fuck their pool boys behind their husbands backs." I turned slowly shirt and pants in my hands and saw her continue to rock her and Aiden, her with her head back, eyes closed.

"Baby…something you want to talk about?" Both Aiden and her, turned to me and stared at me. She sighed and stood up, holding him, still in the towel and walked to his dresser which came up to about our hips. She set him on top and I walked to her putting his clothes beside him.

"I don't have any real girlfriends." I raised both eyebrows and she gently rubbed the soft towel over Aiden's body drying him. "I mean the moms at his day care have only ever been interested in talking to me because your Logan Mitchell pop star. I don't get along with any of the girls at work because their all young and hot and in college. I have no one to relate to, and I don't think any of your friends like me. I just…feel lame." She turned to me, bit her bottom lip and batted those sexy long eyelashes at me. "I was hoping I would hear from Denise." I sighed softly and pushed Aiden's hair on his head to one side, slicking it down while it was still wet. "I know you don't like that I asked them to come without asking you first but…she was my last line of hope. The last person I thought for sure that I could actually start being friends with. Like go for coffee on break…go for drinks on a Saturday night…shopping…girl things, and now…she doesn't even respond to me online. I know I should have called her after she told me I could but it was too weird and…"

"Baby, baby, baby…relax. Slow easy breaths remember." She bumped into my hip with hers, and I smiled watching her pick up Aiden who was dry and took him to the changing table. "First of all…you're wrong. You are hot. I don't care how many of those girls are a few years younger than you, that doesn't matter. Second…" She looked up to me fastening the diaper around Aiden and I smiled leaning against the dresser. "My friends are idiots. I'm not sure they like me, or if they just like my money and connections." She turned back to Aiden and lifted him, walking to me. "And third…it must be hard for both Kendall and Denise to want to come see us. We, as a team…a very sexy and talented team broke their hearts. It still probably hurts babe. And I'm sure if you gave Denise a call…" I was interrupted by knocks at the front door and I sighed out kissing her temple and pinching her butt turning and heading to leave the room. "It's probably…hopefully James with the cake. I'll be back." I only heard a mumble and then a squeal from Aiden. I hurried down the hall and down the stairs realizing I was probably going to have to change into dry clothes soon but it wasn't all that important right now. When I reached the door, suddenly I started to think that if it was Kendall and Denise I wouldn't know how to act. I wouldn't know what to say or do. I grabbed the door handle anyway and pulled it open taking a deep soft sigh of relief seeing James holding a big box. "Is it melted?" He frowned and forced himself in shoving past me. I smiled and closed the door following after.

"Well there was a small problem. The stupid kid at the store didn't spell Aiden right, so I made them change it and correct it. I also got you guys a discount cause they messed up." I grinned and stopped by the kitchen table which was already set up and ready for our guests. James set the box on the counter by the sink and turned to me, leaning against the counter and sighing out. "So Kendall and Denise coming?" I frowned and shrugged looking down shoving my hands in my pockets. "Do you want them to be here?"

"I don't have a choice. Adelynn thinks she and Denise can be best friends and shit and I just don't…" I glanced up and looked at him thinking about something I always wanted to talk to him about, but never had the guts to do so. "Did I…me and Kendall…did we ever force you and Carlos to pick a side?" He chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest shaking his head softly. "It wasn't just me who lost him as a friend was it?"

"Well, if you want me to be honest…" He gave me a concerned look but I nodded urging him to continue. "Carlos and I are grown men. We can make our own decisions. We didn't pick sides because we were forced. We chose to stay friends with who we did because you and Kendall were hurting." I looked down shoving my hands in my pockets again and swallowed hard. "To be completely honest when I found out what happened and what you did…it was hard for me to even look at you. But when I saw how messed up it made Kendall and how Carlos just picked him up and helped him move on, I realized you weren't going to get that same reaction from people, because without anyone knowing the truth everyone thinks you're the douche so…me being the perfect, awesome guy, and best friend of yours that I am I thought maybe I could pick you up. Maybe I could brush off your shoulders and push you along because you're my best friend Logan. No matter what. Thick and thin, and if Kendall doesn't show up today, then you know and should respect that he can't move on because he still hurts from it." I glanced up and he nodded. "And if he does show up, much like I know Carlos will show up, you know that deep down in Kendall's heart and soul he never wanted to stop being your friend. That this whole time he was covering up just to see if you felt any pain he felt. You're not a bad guy Loges, and Kendall isn't either. Granted…the dude broke your nose but he did find out you got his girlfriend pregnant. And man was she pretty when she was as large as a house." I frowned and he chuckled nodding back. I turned and smiled seeing Adelynn glaring at James. She gently set Aiden on the ground and he ran fast to James, crashing into his legs. He chuckled and lifted him, gracefully throwing him in the air and catching him again.

"Remind me why I invited this bastard again?" I laughed and raised my left arm letting her collide into the side of my body and lay her head on my chest. I laid my cheek on the top of her hair and held around her loosely. We all went quiet Aiden laughing at James, whatever he was doing and I sighed softly hoping this day would go by as fast as possible.

"Bastard!" My mind was thrown into a whirlwind of confusion hearing such a bad word come from my two year olds mouth. Adelynn pushed off me and James held Aiden out form his body, smiling and turning to look at Adelynn who looked horrified. "Momma…bastard!" I had to cover my mouth from laughing out loud seeing her look so destroyed.

"Wow…your kid is a genius. He just picks up on everything doesn't he?" I let a laugh slip form my lips causing James to laugh with me and Adelynn rush to Aiden and take him. "It's almost as bad as when he started running around naked because he saw daddy do it." I laughed still but flipped him off.

"You cannot say that word Aiden. That is a bad word!" I heard three sharp and loud knocks form the front door and started to back out, still laughing.

"Bastard! Bastard! Bastard!" He just kept repeating it, making Adelynn curse even more. James laughed and when I turned to walk to the front door, I heard him follow after me. We were both laughing. We were enjoying the lives we have because hearing a two year old repeat bastard over and over is pretty awesome. But that all slowly disappeared when I pulled that door open and saw them standing on the door step.

I saw Kendall and I knew he looked uncomfortable but…I don't know I didn't even care about him being there, because Denise…she took my breath away. All I saw was a blinding light around her. It was like she was walking down from heaven just to take me up. In the distance I heard the Angles singing. She looked so different, but still the very exact same. Her hair which she always wore down, letting it fall around her shoulders, was now longer and completely up. It sat in a high pony tail on top/back of her head. I saw blonde streaks mixed in with the brown. Her makeup was little to none. Smokey sexy dark eyes, a little blush on her cheeks and pouty pink lips, turned up into a half smile. Her body, which I always loved to see clothed and naked was in a knee length flowy yellow dress that showed no cleavage. Not like the fabric of the dress didn't show off her boobs already. The only skin I saw was on her arms and below her knees. It was enough to make me lose track of anything.

"Hi…Logan. James." I felt a nudge to my shoulder and blinked a couple times, stepping back pulling the door open all the way.

"Please…come in." I lifted a hand and moved out of the way. Denise smiled bigger and stepped in. I noticed Kendall who was staring between James and myself, put a hand on the small of her back and walk in behind her, still holding her. I swallowed hard when we locked eyes and looked away fast. I tried to find anything to break this obvious awkwardness and noticed the black and white stripped gift bag in Denise's hand. "You guys didn't need to bring anything." I quickly shut the door when they were both in and Denise turned to me chuckling softly lifting it and peaking inside.

"Who doesn't bring a present to a two year olds birthday?" I laughed and we locked eyes. She laughed quietly slightly shaking her head and remained standing close to Kendall who was also smiling, but not very big.

"Uhm…damn…it's good to see you Kendall." We all turned to James who stepped forward quick, with a hand extended. I heard Kendall laugh and watched them shake hands. James leaned down and gave Denise a small kiss to her cheek. "Can I get you guys a drink?"

"Yeah…whatever works for me." Kendall's voice sounded just a little deeper, but that might have been because he was being quiet. He also sounded a little nervous, which kind of helped me.

"Denise?" We all turned, just before James walked away and watched Adelynn walk out, holding Aiden's hand down at her side. "Oh my God…you guys came…you actually…came." I saw Denise smile warmly and while the two girls walked to each other, quickly embracing each other, hugging and softly talking already I was forced to turn my attention to my other guest. And Kendall was already staring at me. I swallowed hard and took a small step forward extending my hand. He looked down at it and then up at my face smiling small also extending his hand.

"Good to see you Logan." I shook his head, nodding. I knew James was watching us, making sure no fists were thrown. "You look like you got a little taller." A smile that I hadn't seen in a long time spread across his face as he laughed at his own joke. I also heard James laugh as he walked away. I chuckled and let go of his hand shaking my head.

"Yeah…you look like you got…blonder." He laughed a little louder this time and I put both hands in my pockets. "I'm glad you came Kendall…it means a lot to…" I stopped and his smile fell raising both eyebrows. "It means a lot to Adelynn." He nodded slowly and I looked away from him knowing that wasn't the truth. It meant a lot to me that he would come and that he would maybe want to start over with our friendship.

**Goodness it took forever to update…sorry. Life gets in the way of my writing sometimes. And so does tumblr…woops. **

**And if anyone is curious all the titles of the chapters are songs…just a fun fact. **

**Anyway…enjoy, review and be awesome and beautiful. **


	7. Chapter 7

_Let Me Let Go_

"You look so beautiful. I mean…just so different but really the same." She blushed bending down and scooped up a little boy who was staring at me with wide eyes. I cleared my throat softly and glanced back up at Adelynn who was staring at my chest but then looked up to my face fast. I crossed my arms over my stomach feeling my own cheeks burn and forced a smile. It was awkward but it probably wasn't as bad as what the guys were going through. I was thankful James walked to us and put out a glass of wine right in front of me. I smiled big and took it from him glancing at his face. He looked the same…still handsome and beautiful as ever.

"I'm pretty sure I remember you like red wine." I nodded and laughed taking a small sip, grateful for the distraction. "I think the boys will play nice since it's a toddlers birthday but if they don't…" Both Adelynn and I looked up at him and he smiled big at both of us. "I won't let any fists thrown and if they start saying stupid shit I'll kick their asses." I nodded small seeing Adelynn roll her ass at James while she started to rock her child on her hip. James walked away from us and I causally glanced over my shoulder seeing Logan and Kendall standing in front of each other, talking quietly. I sighed and turned back to Adelynn smiling small at her son.

"So how does it feel to have a two year old?" She laughed and gently brushed black hair off to the side of his head.

"Well he's a pain sometimes. He just learned the word "bastard" and is in the phase where his favorite word is no." I chuckled quietly just as a loud beeping came from the kitchen. "Oh geeze…uhm can you hold him for a minute? I need to check that." She handed him over to me fast and I nervously and quickly pulled the young kid into my arms and set him on my hip. I held my wine glass hard putting that arm under the kids butt while my other hand rubbed his back, awkwardly. He glanced up at my face and put one of his hands on my cheek laughing.

"Momma!" I swallowed hard shaking my head and started to bounce him, quietly telling him no, I wasn't his momma. He only shrieked and went to grab my pony tail on the back of head, but he was stopped quick.

"Aiden…no hair. Mommy already told you that." I turned my head fast and was grateful Logan reached out for his kid. I let him take him and quickly smoothed out my dress swallowing hard. A hand slipped around my waist and I was pulled back softly into a warm, strong, familiar body. I turned my head seeing Kendall glancing down at me smiling small. "Sorry…the kid is fascinated with hair. He likes to pull it." I smiled small and looked down Logan's body, realizing he probably had just been getting Aiden ready for the day because he was wet, probably from bath time with an over excited two year old. "Why don't you guys take a seat in the backyard and make yourselves at home." I saw Kendall nod softly at Logan, as he started to led me to two open French doors, leading out into a huge backyard.

Kendall and I walked slowly over to a chair made for two people. He let me sit down first and while I crossed one leg over the other, he sat beside me putting his beer bottle on the table in front of us. He put one arm behind my back resting it on the chair and I set my free hand on his thigh sighing softly. I watched, the awkwardness going away, as Adelynn and James talked quietly and worked around her big kitchen. She asked him to take Aiden outside and if he could get the coals from the garage. When James walked Aiden out towards us, I turned to Kendall who was smiling at the kid. I gently rubbed his thigh and he turned to me chuckling and raising his hand behind my head to rub his hand over the back of my neck. "It's not as weird as I thought it was going to be. Honestly…it feels like old times with my best friends." I smiled small and gently leading into him resting my head on his shoulder. In the distance I heard knocks at the front door but only cared about being next to Kendall, watching Aiden squat down in a small sandbox. "He definitely looks like Adelynn, but the dark hair makes him look like Logan. Poor kid is going to be a short little shit." I chuckled pinching his thigh gently. "Not that I really mind it, but James and Logan really got a good look at your tits." I glanced down and tried to find a better way to cover my cleavage but nothing was working. I sighed and glanced up just as James, Logan and now Carlos walked out towards us all holding beers.

"Yeah…I think Adelynn was staring at them too." Both Kendall and I stood up slowly and smiled at the three guys in front of us. Carlos glanced nervously between Logan and Kendall but Logan chuckled quietly.

"Wow…I just realized. Congratulations on the engagement guys." I blushed locking my left hand with Kendall's right hand and let him squeeze mien hard.

"Thanks Logan." I looked up to Kendall smiling small and took a sip from my wine glass. "It's pretty amazing to see you as a dad…I honestly though James would be the first one of us to have a kid."

"Don't worry I probably have like 5 out there somewhere. I can't help my sperm sometimes." There was a small fit of laughter from around the 5 of us and I watched the four best friends look around at each other.

The day went on, and for a while it was just the five of us talking, and catching up. Occasionally I would see Adelynn in the kitchen probably baking and cooking, and a few times I wanted to get up and ask if she need help but I felt oddly safe near Kendall, and I was afraid if I left his side, something would happen to one or both of us. And then a few times I heard more knocks from the front door and while some parents brought out small kids, probably the same age as Aiden, most of them went back inside. I swear I saw a few of the moms, and dads look at me and give me almost…dirty looks, but ignored them, snuggling deeper in Kendall's body. After almost an hour of talking, Logan and James got up talking about starting the grill and Carlos and Kendall started to talk about how normal being back with their two best friends was. I finished my glass of wine and quietly told Kendall I was going to get another. I walked into the house smiling small at James and Logan walking out and sighed quietly searching for Adelynn. When I saw her standing by the sink washing a sippy cup I walked over to her, smiling at the few people in the kitchen with her. I stopped right beside her and set my glass on the counter. She turned to me and smiled big nodding to the back door. "The guys doing okay? I nodded and smiled setting my hip on the counter closest to her. "I have to say you look absolutely stunning. I thought you were beautiful before…and then I saw you everywhere for your clothes line but to see you in person now…" She leaned into me bumping my hip with hers and giggled. "I'd probably go lesbian for you." I snorted probably a little too loud, just as a lady walked in with a guy, her husband no doubt right behind her.

"Adelynn…we've noticed there is no shade out there for the children unless they sit next to your husband and his…friends, and their drinking beer. We really don't want Matthew around alcohol." I locked eyes with Adelynn for a second before she forced a fake smile and shook her head.

"I'll have Logan bring out our big umbrella and he can set it up for the kids." The lady nodded and as Adelynn walked away wiping her hands on a dish towel I cleared my throat and grabbed a bottle of red wine opening it to pour more into my glass.

"You have a very pretty dress. You're that designer right?" I rolled my eyes and turned to the couple now watching me.

"Yes…Denise." I extend my hand and the guy took it first shaking it fast. When he pulled away I glanced to his wife but she just held her bottle of water and smiled at me. "How do you know Logan and Adelynn?"

"Oh well our little Matthew goes to the same preschool." I nodded just to be friendly and really wished I had left when Adelynn had. "You used to have a…relationship with Logan…right?" I went still and the lady glanced at me, giving me an almost evil look. "It must be weird to be here now? Especially because she has a great life with Logan…being married and with a kid." I felt the blood in my veins boil and she smiled bigger. "Don't get me wrong…being a fashion designer must be great but, having a family is so fulfilling." I chuckled and took a big gulp of my mine squeezing my eyes shut hard. When I lowered my glass I opened my eyes and grabbed the wine bottle again.

"You know what the really weird part is?" She raised an eyebrow still giving me that stupid smug smirk and I smiled back. "It's weird to know the reason they have a family is because Logan fucked Adelynn behind my back."

"Jesus Denise…" We all turned to the door and I glared at Logan as he stepped in with Kendall behind him. Kendall smirked and clapped Logan's back walking towards me. He purposely slid his hand down my ass and kissed my temple before turning to the couple staring at us, wide eyed.

"Hi. I'm Kendall. I see you've already met my beautiful fiancé." I pushed into Kendall locking eyes with Logan who was giving me an almost sad look. "Your son is Matthew right?"

"Uhm yes…let's go check on him." The lady turned fast and pushed her husband out of the house, past Logan who was still looking at me. I looked away from him quick at Kendall who took my wine glass, smile gone and put more red wine in my glass. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at Kendall as he stole a sip form my wine before handing it back to me. We looked at each other for a minute before crumbled and smiled small pushing into him. He chuckled over top of me rubbing my back and kissed my head. I heard him say something quietly to Logan, along the lines of helping Adelynn in the back with the grill, and he walked away. I was left completely alone in the kitchen with Logan who was still staring at me. I wanted to tell him he looked good, that he looked like he had matured since the last time I saw him but kept it to myself. When he started to walk towards me I tensed up and set my wine glass on the counter. Both his hands slipped around my waist and pulled me into him hugging me tight. I closed my eyes hard and wrapped the back of his neck standing on my tippy toes to get closer to him. One of his hands ran up the middle of my back pushing me even closer to him as his other hand just held around my hips.

"I'm so sorry. I know I've said it a billion times but I mean it. I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to lose you. But I am so happy for you in your life and that you and Kendall are happy. I only wish the two of you happiness." I squeezed him tighter and dug my face into his neck letting his presence make me feel safe and secure. "I am so proud of you. And you so happy you're happy." I smiled big and ran one hand through his hair on the back of his head.

"Me too Loges. You're a great dad…and a great husband it seems." He chuckled deeply and lowly and I opened my eyes looking at the skin on his neck. "You guys have some rude friends."

"They are not friends trust me. Actually all these people here, are only here because their snobby rich assholes who want their kids to be friends with mine so my fame can rub off on their bratty demon children." I snorted in his neck and we gently pulled away from each other. He kept his hands on my hips just like I kept my hands on his shoulders. "I know how happy Adelynn is that you came. She doesn't have a lot of friends. Girlfriends I mean. People hear who she is, and what happened with all of us…and treat her like shit. But seeing as you and Kendall are here makes me feel good, and I know how Adelynn must be feeling right now with you both being here." I smiled and looked down wanting him to pull me in and hug me tight again. "You haven't changed at all. The only different thing about you…" He stopped and I looked up raising an eyebrow. He chuckled and put on hand up on my face cupping it gently. "Your boobs seem a little bigger." I shoved him away gently and quickly walked past him grabbing my wine glass and laughing. I walked out into the backyard fast and scanned over it searching for Kendall. I saw him and started walking but stopped fast. I smiled small and squeezed my glass seeing him sitting on a chair with Aiden on his lap. The kid was standing on Kendall's knees being held up by Kendall. Kendall was letting him clutch onto his thumbs while he gently bounced his legs up and down. Sitting right beside him was Adelynn who was quietly telling him something. Kendall laughed and looked over at her saying something back. She laughed back at him and put her hand on his arm.

I don't get jealous easy. And if it wasn't for the fact that Kendall seemed so comfortable holding his ex-girlfriends child, while he joked around with her, I wouldn't feel so weird. But seeing them in front of me, knowing how in love he was with her, and how hurt he was when everything happened…just made me feel so…uncomfortable.

**Sorry I kind of neglected this story for a while. I almost forgot where I was going to take this one, but when I started writing this chapter I remember quick and hope I can keep up with this, as well as all the other stories I have unfinished. I hope you like! **


End file.
